Eden of Vanyar
by tkhiroshi
Summary: Thranduil's heart had chosen her to be his queen from the very beginning. Is it too late when her heart had finally chosen him in return? Follow Thranduil and her beloved through heartbreak and war. Discover a legend and the power of love.
1. Love

**Disclaimer: All The Simarillion and The Hobbit characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. All other OCs belongs to me. Plot extensions not related to the existing plot of J.R.R. Tolkien also belong to me.**

 **They are all speaking in Sindarin but as you know I am no experts in the language and not everyone likes to read a story where they don't understand what half of it was said. Even translated next to it or at the end, it gets annoying after a while. However, you will see some Sindarin words and phrases mixed in the dialogues and sentences. I assured you most of you understand what it meant. But for those who don't, you can refer at the bottom of each chapter, I will translate them accordingly. Enjoy reading!**

 **Character Portrayal:**

 **Edarís**  
\- Portrayed by Teresa Palmer

 **Eilianel**  
\- Portrayed by Dakota Fanning

 **Tinnuon**  
\- Portrayed by Ryan Gosling

 **Míwil**  
\- Portrayed by Zooey Deschanel

 _Italics are thoughts._

 **1\. Love**

First Age, Year 587

"Please… take her with you…" she begged with her last few breaths. "My lady, you should come with us!" urged the male elf. "No… my ti-time has come. I must… join him in… Aman," she struggled with her words. "Name her then, my lady."

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

"Isn't she beautiful, arion?" she asked as they watched Eilianel practice her elven folk dance with other ellith. _You're more beautiful, bereth._ Thranduil said to himself in his mind.

He first saw Edarís when she was an infant. Her adar and naneth were among the elves that refused the summons to go back to Valinor. Tinnuon is a Vanyar elf with light blond hair and Míwil is a Ñoldor elf with hair as dark as the night sky. But he remembered just as clearly as yesterday that she was the fairest elf he had ever seen with golden blond hair. She was glowing like a pure-blooded Vanyar elf.

Even now, she is still the fairest elf and he is glad that she is mostly confined in her chamber if she's not practicing wielding a sword and bow with him. Her parents made her wear a cloak whenever she went out for she glowed and outshined other elves. They do not want harm to come onto her. He whole-heartedly agreed with her parents in his mind. She must have inherited her adar's blood very strongly to glow like a pure-blooded Vanyar elf, even more than her own adar.

After seeing her as an infant for the first time, he did not see her until another century when he caught her hiding behind a bush watching him practice his sword. She does not behave like any other elleth for her age. In fact, she's the only elleth in his adar's kingdom who preferred sword over tapestry. Since then, he secretly taught her what he knew when he's unoccupied and no one was watching. They were very good and close friends. He had no doubt cherished their time together.

Unfortunately, it changed five centuries later when her naneth gave birth to another daughter, Ellianel. While she still spent time with him, her time was divided between him and her sister. She loved and adored her sister. There was no reason for him to stop her from spending time with her own sibling. She would catch the moon for Eilianel if she ever asked.

Nevertheless, he was quite upset with the new arrangement. At the time, he did not understand the reasons he had felt that way. As time passed and the more time they spent together, he started to realize his feelings for her were not of just a friend. He had wanted all her attention because he is in love with her. No doubt she is the fairest elf and her beauty is astounding. But it was not what that is shown on the outside that allure him. Her beauty lies in her brave and compassionate heart.

Eilianel is beautiful with her light blond hair like her adar. She has a good heart but it is unfortunate that his eyes only see Edarís. As sisters, Edarís and Eilianel contrasted each other like day and night. Eilianel is like other ellith, preferring the arts of healing and nurturing plants. She's gentle in her speeches and polite in her manners. Edarís held herself above other ellith, seemingly brave in protecting her loved ones. She preferred the arts of war and politics. That does not indicate that she acts like an ellon. She is polite in her manners but her speeches held powerful words for she has a sharp mind and tongue. Sometimes, she's humorous as well. Her adar and naneth were hopeless in changing her ways. Therefore, they let her be even though it was disheartened by the custom of their kin.

Edarís is well into her adolescent years while Thranduil had passed those years for eight centuries. It isn't long before his adar may pressure him to choose a bride. His adar had encouraged his interaction with Eilianel more for she has the etiquette of a princess which Oropher finds Edarís lacked. The truth is Oropher has only seen Edarís a handful of times since her parents were shielding her from uninvited attention. Thranduil, in his opinion, think she will serve as a good queen in future when the throne is passed down to him. And so, he set himself against his adar's preference and have devised plans to court Edarís without the knowledge of his adar.

Edarís is very much ignorant of the matter of hearts because she was more interested in wielding a sword against Thranduil and protecting her fragile sister. Unbeknown to her, she is about to experience the courtship of a prince under her nose, under everyone's nose.

"Are you available tomorrow this time, Eda?" asked Thranduil as his mind wanders to his first step of this little plan he has for his courtship.

"I am. What do you have in mind?" asked Edarís in return, curious at her friend's intention.

"Let us explore the northern stream of Amon Lanc before we have to move to Lórinand. The darkness seems to be gaining on us in the forest. I am afraid we will not get to see them after we move," he replied smoothly for that is only half the truth.

The other half of his plan was to surprise her with something he had been working on.

"It is a good thought. For I believe what you said is true. I will see you tomorrow this time at the north gate," she replied with a smile before covering her head with the hood of her cloak and heading towards her chamber in another part of the fortress. Thranduil watched her until she disappeared into a corner.

The next day, Thranduil waited for Edarís at the north gate of Amon Lanc. It didn't take long before she arrived at the time promised.

"Shall we?" he asked with an outstretched hand. She took it without a thought.

"Of course. Lead us, arion," she replied with a bright smile under her hood.

While he was called a prince by many others, it never sounded as divine as when Edarís said it. It was her nickname for him and he loves the fact that she had one for him. In fact, he has one for her but it would not bode well for him to say it again. He still recalled what happened the first time he ever utter it. She had brutally beaten him in a sword duel which caused his whole body to ache the following days. Since then, he kept the nickname to himself and called her 'Eda' instead. Thankfully, she accepted the short version of her name without any fuss.

When she placed her hand in his, he felt the warmth of it and secretly smile as he turned his head away to lead them into the stream seven miles from the gate. They have been to the stream several times across the decades. It was one of their favorite places to be when the weather was too warm in the summer. Their steps were light and synchronized as they travel through the path familiar to them. They could even navigate to the stream with their eyes closed relying fully on their ears and senses. It wasn't long before they heard the sound of water before they saw the stream.

"I am glad I am able to see this place before it is being tainted," she whispered softly. Their hands are still intertwined. It didn't bother her as they used to hold their hands together plenty of times. But to Thranduil, he was savoring the intimacy between them. He knows she does not realize his feelings but he will soon make it clear to her of his intentions. She is smart and intelligent for that she will recognize his intentions especially when she is familiar with the affair of politics. A courtship is very much the same but less brutal. If enough hints were dropped, she would have pick up the signs. He suspects she may feel the same for him but is not fully aware of the depths.

"I have something for you," he said slowly, watching her turn to look at him with surprise. He smiled at her reaction because it is exactly what he had envisioned.

"Now, close your eyes," he instructs softly. She stared at him curiously for a moment but trust that he will not make fun of her so she closed her eyes. She heard the sound of his sword being unsheathe and wonders what he is actually planning. Suddenly, she felt him moving her hands forward and turned them around with palms open. Then something heavy was upon her hands.

"Open your eyes now," he said. She did and was shock to see his sword lying horizontal on her palms. But wait, it is not his sword for his sword is still strapped next to his left hip. She looked closely at the sword again and realized it is a replica of his sword except the design near the white hilt bear the symbol of Vanyar elves.

"Thranduil?" that was all she could utter as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"With the guide of our blacksmith, I personally crafted this sword for you, a gift for your upcoming maturity ceremony," he said with a smile on his face.

And it is the first time she actually sees him. She had seen him smile, or rather smirked plenty of times throughout the years being his friend. But this smile that he had on his face is a genuine smile out from his heart and not a smirk that he usually carries. She knows he can be very charming with the ellith but have never felt it herself. This is the first time she felt the charming effect of the Prince of Greenwood.

"I-I… Thank you!" She let out in a breath, holds the sword down on her left hip and pulls Thranduil into an embrace with her right arm. Thranduil's arms automatically circle around her waist.

"You're most welcome, _bereth_ ," he whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened at his audacity but she kept her cool for he has given her a valuable gift. She shall forgive him for this one time.

"I forgive you," she said and continued with a mischievous smile, "But say it again next time, this sword might find its use."

He tightened her arms around her and laughed. She blushed and was glad he couldn't see it. In Thranduil's mind, he didn't need to for he knows her well enough and knows she is touched by his action today.

Thranduil dreaded Edarís' maturity ceremony for she will be revealed to all elves, all potential ellyn to be exact. If he could hide her forever under her cloak, he would. But he was also anticipating in seeing her wear a dress. For all the years they have spent time together, she have never once worn a dress. She was always in a sky blue tunic that matches the color of her eyes with a brown legging. The color of her tunics ranges from different shades of blue. It would seem blue is her favorite color. There was once she wore a white tunic and his breath was stolen from him. Her golden hair contrasted the white and she had looked very much elegant in it. He had secretly request a seamstress to tailor a white dress with intricate silver tree branches. Topaz droplets like the color of her golden hair are spread across those branches. He would be delighted to see her in it. As much as he now has to take down some competitions, it would be worth it to see her in the dress he tailored for her.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

"Muinthel, are you nervous?" asked Eilianel as she yawned with a hand to close her mouth. She was already dressed and sitting on her sister's bed. Their naneth is currently helping Edarís to dress up for her maturity ceremony. It was barely dawn when their naneth woke both of them up. Edarís has been ushered to the bathing chamber immediately. She was next after her sister was done.

She hasn't seen her sister's dress as she would not show it the night before. They have received an anonymous package the day before and her sister might have probably known who the sender was. By Edarís' reaction when she opened the package and closed it back immediately, she knew the dress must have been very beautiful.

As today is her sister's maturity ceremony, she has decided not to overdress herself since the attention should be on her sister. She wore her favorite light cream long sleeved glitter dress that stops at the bottom of her feet. The dress has its collar up to her neck but a V-shape front that stops an inch above her breasts for modesty. She was very curious what her sister's dress looks like and was quite impatient to see her sister walk out from the vanity divider.

"Yes, I am. I would have been less nervous facing an orc," replied Edarís suddenly, startling Eilianel out from her thoughts. She heard their naneth gasped before seeing Edarís walked out from the divider. Her voice was caught in her throat, for it was not her sister that is standing in front of her, but a majestically elegant and beautiful elf. Her sister has always glowed brighter than any other elves. Now, she looked splendidly breathtaking and brighter than a star.

"Muinthel..." she trailed off.

"Yes? Is it not presentable?" Her sister asked and frowned.

"Don't be silly, iell nín," replied their naneth on behalf of her.

Her sister's white long sleve dress followed her curves until it flowed to the floor and trailed behind her. It is laced with intricate silver branches that glitter with topaz droplets. Her sister looked so beautiful that for the first time in her life she felt a little envious for she's afraid Thranduil would turn his head, stare at her sister and fall in love. She knows Thranduil and her sister are friends but she was never worried that Thranduil would look at her sister for Edarís has always dress so callously like an ellon. Not to mention, her sister was always cloaked that leaves nothing for imagination. Perhaps she was very wrong. For now, her sister stands as a strong competition for Thranduil's affection. Of course, unless her sister already has a suitor. That could be true. The anonymous ellon who gifted her sister this magnificent dress! Oh if only she could find out _who_ it was.

"Let us hurry for we will be late if we do not," said their naneth.

Thranduil stood next to his adar's throne in anticipation. Oropher looked regal and serious in his throne holding his staff. When the sound of the ceremonial horn flowed into the hall, everyone turned their attention to the entrance. Tinnuon and Míwil appeared arm in arm at the entrance before they walked in. When they were halfway to the steps below the throne, Eilianel appeared and followed her parents' footsteps. Once they reached the steps below the throne, they walked aside to stand on the left.

The second ceremonial horn sounded and Edarís appeared at the entrance. The reaction of the crowd was astounding. But nothing beats Thranduil's reaction as his eyes widened at the elleth ten feet in front of him. She was not his friend. No, she is the elleth who had captured his heart and soul. He believed in that very moment his heart had chosen. She is Edarís the Queen in his mind. He swore he would make her _his_ queen in time to come. The dress he tailored for her turned out above his expectation, for he looked exactly like a queen. Even Oropher was captivated to see Edarís in such a magnificent dress. She walked in with her head held high. When she reached the steps below the throne, Oropher stood up with his staff in tow. A female elf brought a head garland made of autumn leaves in a tray and stood next to Oropher as he began his speech.

"From this day henceforth, you are no longer a young elf. You shall be responsible for your actions and adhere to the rules of our kin. I, therefore, pronounced you a mature elf of Greenwood. You are free to choose the profession of your choice. Your heart is free to choose your lifetime partner as well. Let the ceremony begin!" Oropher crowns the autumn leaves garland on her head.

The ceremony begins with a dance where she is allowed to choose her first partner. Thranduil is delighted that she had chosen him. But he already knew she would as she knows no other ellyn. After the first dance, other ellyn are free to ask her for dances. Thranduil had to bite his cheeks and watched other ellyn touch his queen. He was glad when the feast started for he is seated next to her. That would mean her sister is next to them as well. It didn't matter if there were no private conversations tonight because before the night ends, he shall kiss his queen good night.

"How are you feeling?" he asked while strolling beside her at the private royal garden.

"I am surprised I managed to sneak out from those dance invitations. It would have been easier having a sword duel than entertaining those ellyn," said Edarís tiredly.

Thranduil laughed. "But our dance was of no trouble, l assume?" he asked.

She smiled softly at his insecurity and replied, "The most tolerable, arion."

He pretended to be hurt and gasped, "Only tolerable?"

She laughed at his dramatic expression. She stopped when he was staring at her with that heated look. She was getting used to them since he gifted her the sword. She knows the dress is undoubtedly from him as well. She is not dumb and oblivious to his intentions. If she was to ask herself, she is also very much interested in him. She isn't sure if her heart has chosen. But she does care for him significantly and her heart may not know yet but her body is definitely attracted to him. She returned to her senses when she felt his hands on hers.

"Where have you been, bereth?" he asked.

She sighed and said, "I'll have to forgive you again for tonight is not a good time to make you feel sorry."

He chuckled and pulled her closer to him.

"I will never feel sorry for calling you queen. Look at you. You are the resemblance of a queen and know that one day I shall make you my queen," he declared.

She smiled at his declaration. He had never been so bold in his words.

"My, my, being very bold with your words now, arion?" she teased.

"Let us not pretend, Eda. You know my intentions. But even so, I must ask this of your permission," he said. She was confused.

"My permission for?" she asked.

He tilted her chin towards him, closing the gap between their faces.

"Will you allow me to kiss you, bereth nín?" he asked.

Her eyes widened for a second at his endearment before she closed her eyes and nodded softly, not trusting her voice to work. When their lips met, Thranduil swore nothing tasted better than her lips. She returned his kiss carefully not used to the motion. Not long before, the kiss turned passionate and he plunged his tongue into her mouth. She was ravishing from head to toe and the dress did not help matters as it hugged the curves of her body. He was definitely aroused but they could do no more until the right time comes. He released her lips and they were swollen. He's proud of his work as he brushed his thumb over them.

"Gi melin."

 **TBC**

Arion – Prince

Bereth/bereth nín – Queen/my queen

Elleth – Female Elf (singular)

Ellith – Female Elves (plural)

Ellon – Male elf (singular)

Ellyn – Male elves (plural)

Gi melin – I love you

Iell nín – My daughter

Muinthel – Sister

Ñoldor – The Ñoldor were the second clan of the Elves. It was originally known as the Tatyar and founded by Tata, the second elf to awake at Cuiviénen. They were the Second Clan of the elves in both order and size, the other clans being the Vanyar and Teleri. They have dark hair except for those who had Vanyar in blood.

Referenced from lotr wikia

Vanyar – The Vanyar, also known as Fair Elves, Light-elves, 'Spear-elves' were the first and smallest of the Kindred of the Eldar. They are the fairest of all the elves. Their hair color is golden.

Referenced from lotr wikia


	2. Envy

**I have changed the period of time from decades to centuries in chapter 1. I find decades to be too short (for elves) for my story to link up to the future plot. In this story, a maturity ceremony is done for elves when they are 1000 years old.**

 **2\. Envy**

It wasn't love at first sight for she had glimpses of him whenever she followed her naneth for errands around the fortress. Most of the time, she heard about the prince from her adar when he brought up issues within the council meetings to her naneth. Her adar is one of the king's advisors and council members. He is often engaged in council meetings related to the kingdom's welfare. Her sister has a strong interest in political matters in the kingdom and would often asked their adar to tell her more. But their adar would only talk about specific matters as not all matters can be discussed within their household.

She started to notice her sister's disappearance from their shared chamber whenever their adar goes to a council meeting. She has a hunch that her sister must have sneaked herself somewhere around the king's throne hall to listen in on them.

Sometimes she thinks she has a brother instead for her sister is very much different from other ellith. Edarís prefers leggings over dresses and politics over poetry. It was said the Vanyar elves preferred poetry by nature. It would seem her sister has followed their adar's footsteps. One of the few odd ones out who preferred to be involve with political matters instead.

Their naneth was not able to change her sister's ways. They have a suspicion that she was out learning to wield a sword and bow when she is not in their chambers during the day. Her sister could be missing for hours during the day and do not tell of her whereabouts when asked. Their naneth gave up fussing over her sister after a good five centuries. Adar was less worried for he has always been liberal and favorable towards her sister. He did not bother to stop her sister from doing anything she wants. Sometimes, she envied the love and freedom their adar granted upon Edarís.

She was not officially introduced to Thranduil until she was three hundred years old. Her adar had taken her naneth along with her to a feast held by the king. Since then, she had dreamt of becoming his other half in future.

After the first feast she attended, she would anticipate the next one after another for she hope to catch an audience with the prince. He never really talked to her after the initial greetings, but gave her polite smiles if she caught his attention. She wished she could tell her sister about her infatuation but she did not think her sister would understand.

Her sister never attended any of the feasts for their adar and naneth believed her sister to be the fairest elf in Greenwood. Edarís is even fairer than their adar who is a pure-blooded Vanyar elf. Their adar even has her sister cloaked whenever she goes out and has been advised to avoid crowded places or common areas. Their adar and naneth's concerns were quite valid for she has seen her sister when she was not cloaked. Her sister glowed like an angel.

However, her sister seemed to have a different glow recently which she could not place her fingers on. Edarís is not one to simply give away her smiles. But she had noticed her sister were smiling by herself when no one was watching. In fact, her sister's steps were airy and seemed to lean towards joyful. She assumed it may be due to her sister's upcoming maturity ceremony and that her sister was probably delighted to be able to make her own choices without having naneth try to object every time.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Second Age, Year 1200

Two decades after Edarís has matured that they received summons from the king about moving the entire kingdom to Lórinand for a temporary period of time. The southern and western forest of Amon Lanc has become infested by the darkness more and more every day. It was estimated that within six months, the darkness would reach their fortress. They crossed Anduin, also known as the Great River, to Lórinand where other Silvan elves lived under the reign of Amdír, King of Lórien.

It was in Lórinand that she met Haldir. She had sheathed her cloak and appeared more in common places since her maturity ceremony. Since almost the entire kingdom in Greenwood has already seen her, she did not see the point of hiding anymore. She was practicing her sword with Thranduil one morning when Haldir stumbled upon them.

"Prince Thranduil, a pleasure to see you demonstrate your swordsmanship. It is very commendable but your opponent is most definitely quite up to par with you," said Haldir as he held his right arm over his chest in gesture to greet the prince.

"Well met, Haldir. This is Edarís, daughter of Tinnuon," introduced Thranduil returning the gesture of greeting to Haldir.

"Ah, so the fairest elf in Greenwood is the daughter of King Oropher's advisor. It should have been obvious for her adar is a fair elf as well," said Haldir.

"Well met, Haldir. Your compliments are appreciated. Thank you," she replied and cross her right arm over her chest to greet Haldir in return.

She noticed Thranduil had tensed next to her when Haldir complimented her fairness.

"I meant no threat, Prince Thranduil. I assure you I have no means of pursuing an elleth who belonged to another." Both Thranduil and Edarís were surprised at Haldir's words. "And no, both of you were not obvious but I have been trained to look beyond the surface for many years. Only a sharp mind and eye will spot the connection between both of you," said Haldir in a smirk.

 _Oh these two can definitely be good friends for their sarcasm,_ she thought.

"I would hope you to keep this to yourself, Haldir. It would be unfortunate if Lórinand is missing another good warrior," replied Thranduil with a quirk of his lips.

She rolled her eyes and interrupt them before they can go further, "Haldir, I have heard you are very good with your bow. Would you offer your guidance to me?" She saw Thranduil's eyes narrowed at her words and she quickly add on, "With your permission, of course, my prince."

Haldir smiled at their exchange. "I would be delighted if your prince would allow me to do so," replied Haldir as they waited for Thranduil to respond.

"With my presence, you may," replied Thranduil.

 _It is going to be a long day for my bow practice sessions…_ _she sighed._

Fate works in a mysterious way, for the three of them are inseparable since that encounter. Thranduil and Haldir worked through their sarcasm like a banter between brothers. She was always intrigued with their conversations for it held animosity and amity at the same time which both of them do not realize. They are both very protective of her whenever other ellon tried to approach her. The occurrences are very rare as her odd preference for tunics and leggings was an unattractive trait for most ellyn. It pleased Thranduil immensely for he preferred to have her to himself, except the times he had to share her attention with Haldir during their practice sessions.

Thranduil did managed to spend more time with her in Lórinand. It has been a peaceful period of time. There was no interference from Oropher as he was mostly preoccupied with Amdír on the growing darkness that was spreading in Amon Lanc that may eventually spread to Lórinand. Free from the pressure of finding a bride, Thranduil spent his time continuing his courtship with Edarís. Their intimacy were only revealed when no eyes and ears were upon them.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before the news of Sauron's control on Eregion has reached Lórinand in the summer of 1349th year. Amdír received a letter from Celeborn and Galadriel that they would be migrating to Lórien to seek refuge. Upon hearing the news, Oropher took the opportunity to inform Amdír his plan of movement to Emyn Duir, also known as the Dark Mountains, north of Greenwood. Amdír was not pleased with Oropher's decision but accepted his reason that Lórinand will be crowded when Celeborn and Galadriel arrives with their kin. Oropher left out the other reason is due to his desire to move away from the dwarves of Khazad-dum.

By the end of the year, Oropher has fully moved his kingdom to the mountains. Haldir wished Thranduil and Edarís well and promised to see them again in future. He would missed their company and no doubt they would missed his company as well.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Second Age, Year 1600

It was the eve of Eilianel's maturity ceremony. It has been a busy month for the preparation in their household. Edarís is tired of the formalities and customs. She did not recall her ceremony was as complex and time consuming. She did not get much time with Thranduil due to it.

She was partially dozing off on her sister's bed, listening to her speak excitedly about her ceremony for tomorrow. Suddenly, her sister's quietness awoke her senses. "Eiliana?" she turned to look at her sister and called out, thinking Eilianel had fallen asleep. But no, her sister was not asleep but looked thoughtful. The question from her sister came as a surprise.

"Do-do you think Prince Thranduil will accept if I asked him for my first dance?" asked Eilianel.

The silence in the chamber suddenly felt very loud for she do not know how to respond.

"Eiliana, you… you are interested in the prince?" she asked finally.

Her sister's laugh rang loudly. "Interested? No, muinthel. I am _in love_ with him. My heart has chosen him. I have not told Ada and Nana. Please do not tell them yet," said Eilianel.

Upon her sister's confession, Edarís' heart constricted in worry. It wasn't because she was afraid to lose Thranduil. She was afraid she would lose her sister. Elves are susceptible to grief, especially ellith of her sister's age. Not knowing how to comfort her sister, she distracted her instead.

"You should rest, Eiliana. You have a big day tomorrow," she said and gave her sister's forehead a peck. She waited until Eilianel fell into a deep slumber before she cloaked herself and left their chamber.

Thranduil was lying awake on his bed thinking about sneaking away with Edarís after the ceremony for some private moment. It has been a hectic month for her and he did not get to see much of her due to the preparation of Eilianel's maturity ceremony.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard the sound of his door move before he felt her presence and his lips immediately blossom into a smile in the dark.

"Bereth?" he called out, propping himself up from his bed and watched as Edarís approached him in a hurry.

"What troubles you, meleth nín?" he asked in a frown, his palm cupping her right cheek as soon as she was close enough.

"Thranduil…" she trailed off and he could see the tears in her eyes. He embraced her without another word. For all the years he had known her, he had never seen her in tears.

"Tell me," he said softly.

"It is Eilianel," she whispered brokenly.

"What about her?" he asked curiously while stroking the back of her head in comfort.

She removed herself from his embrace and looked at him before saying, "Her heart has chosen, arion."

Something about the way she said sounded very wrong. _Isn't it a wonderful thing to love someone?_ "What is so morose about it?" he asked carefully.

"Her heart had chosen… chosen you…" she replied.

 _Well, that… is not a wonderful thing after all,_ _he thought._

"Do you know what that means?" she asked him sadly.

He nodded solemnly, lips thinned in dismay. Elves are immortal unless being killed in a battle, or taken by grief. And a broken heart can definitely make an elf grieve. He sighed softly.

"But my heart has chosen you, meleth nín," he said strongly.

He knew she has a compassionate heart and if he knew what she was thinking. She was probably thinking to pull out from their relationship to give her sister a chance.

"I will never love another like I love you even if you leave me," he continued.

Unfortunately, he also knew her heart has not chosen even though she loves him. She does not understand the reason, but neither does he for he can see the love she have for him. He did not understand how Eilianel could have chosen him unless Edarís and him are not meant to be. _No, I will not think such way. We are meant to be together._

"I know, arion nín," she said.

"Let us rest. I will wake you before dawn so you can go back into your chamber," he said and shift himself to make space for her to lie with him. They did not sleep that night but embraced each other until she had to leave.

Before she left him, her confession makes his heart soar with bliss. "Gi melin."

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Thranduil is not very keen on attending Eilianel's maturity ceremony but it is part of the king's household to host such events. He meant to reserve his first dance for Edarís but he know her sister will ask him for the first dance and he could not reject Eilianel in public for it would be humiliating for her.

"Reserve your first dance for me, bereth," he whispered very softly so she was the only one that could hear before he accepted Eilianel's request.

Unfortunately, Eilianel would not dance with anyone else that night and had kept Thranduil to herself until the feast. Edarís has been rejecting dances from other ellyn with the excuses of not feeling well. Haldir has been invited to the maturity ceremony a month before. She kept herself next to him.

"Looks like he won't be getting out of your sister's clutches tonight," whispered Haldir into her ear and chuckled. Edarís sighed in exasperation.

"I've warned him the night before but it is inevitable. She has _chosen_ him," she whispered back to him.

Immediately, Haldir caught her hidden meaning for his eyes widened at her statement. "Truly?" he asked to confirm. She nodded solemnly.

"That is troublesome then," he said.

And it will indeed be a difficult time for Thranduil and Edarís from here onwards because Eilianel is now free to choose and can initiate the courtship if she wants to. Not to mention, Oropher already favored Eilianel over Edarís for some odd reason. It was a matter of time before the king pressured Thranduil to find his bride again.

"Let us move to a much serious matter. Sauron's forces have taken hold of Eregion after you all left. Celeborn and Galadriel are with us now in Lórinand. The One Ring has been forged and Sauron's dark tower, Barad-dûr, is being fully built in Moldor. We should be prepared for the looming threats in the horizon," said Haldir.

Upon hearing the news, Edarís' heart sank. "I will see if I can convince my adar to put in some words to prepare our guards in the event of the war coming into our lands," she replied. He nodded at her words.

During the feast, Eilianel insisted Thranduil to sit next to her. Oropher was more than pleased at their closeness. Edarís sat next to her naneth, which is two seats across Thranduil, with Haldir next to her. Thranduil was extremely displeased with the turns of events but did not voice it. He does not smile to anyone unless spoken to and more often than not, he forced himself to smile at Eilianel's conversation which she initiated with him. _Will this night never end?_

As the evening wore on, Edarís excused herself to rest for the evening. Thranduil took it as a cue to leave the dining hall as well.

"My prince, will you accompany me for a stroll in the garden before I rest for the night?" asked Eilianel in a sweet voice which Thranduil despised. He has been deprived of time with Edarís for a month and now he had to spend it with another elleth who he is not interested but could not outspokenly reject because she is Edarís' sister. Not to mention, her heart had chosen him and she would be humiliated if he reject her outwardly in public.

Exhaling a breath, he said, "Of course, my lady."

"It seems something is troubling you, my prince," said Eilianel while holding onto Thranduil's left arm as they stroll the garden.

"I apologized, my lady. My mind has been preoccupied with unpleasant news from our kin in Lórinand," he lied smoothly.

"It is alright. It is after all part of the burden of a prince to worry about the welfare of our kingdom," she said and smile at him.

Edarís had actually not retired to her chamber, but had a change of clothes before meeting Haldir at the corridor that leads to the garden to spy on Thranduil and her sister. Thranduil saw the tell tail signs of a kiss even before Eilianel boldly move to give him a peck on his lips. He feigned to the side and her lips touched his cheek instead. Eilianel must have felt embarrassed for when he turned to face her, she had disappeared into the corridor that leads into the fortress.

He sighed loudly and said, "Both of you can come out now." He was afraid to look at Edarís to see her upset.

"My, my, it must be very taxing to have the love of someone you are not in love with. You must be wary, Thranduil. This is a delicate situation and it may blow up in your face if not handled properly," said Haldir before leaving Edarís with Thranduil alone to talk.

Thranduil was still not looking at Edarís after Haldir left. Slowly, she approached him carefully and turn his face tenderly to face her.

"Why would you not look at me? I am not upset, Thranduil," she said.

"You should be for I have forsaken you the whole night and reluctantly let another elleth peck me where I should belong to you," he replied grimly.

"It is of no one's fault. You did not plan this. My sister wanted this all along and has planned this for centuries without our knowledge. I cannot imagine how she must have felt during my maturity ceremony to actually make her so bold to approach you," she explained.

"How forgiving, as always, meleth nín," he whispered and pulled her closer to him.

"I believe you still owe me a first dance?" she asked with a quirk of her lips.

He chuckled softly and replied, "A dance you shall get, bereth nín."

 **TBC**

Meleth nín – My love


	3. Marriage

**There is an explicit scene in this chapter. Please skip it if you are not comfortable.**

 **3\. Marriage**

Eilianel's maturity ceremony has reminded Oropher the prospect of his son's future again. It hasn't been brought up since they left Amon Lanc to dwell in Lórinand. He was after all preoccupied with the King of Lórien on matters regarding the woods. The forest in Amon Lanc has yet to stop spreading its darkness and Oropher fear the implication of it. Therefore, it was about time he felt his son should focus on producing an heir in the event of an attack that would take both their lives. He hope his son would see his concerns but it does not seem to be that way.

"The darkness in Amon Lanc is spreading, ion nín. You need to find a bride soon to produce an heir if anything is to befall both of us," explained Oropher during one of their arguments on the matter. Thranduil was in no hurry to marry for he knows Edarís is not ready, neither is he. Their courting has been a reprieve in these dark times. Therefore, he held off his father as long as he could.

Unfortunately, Oropher was not a man of patience for a decade into waiting for his son to find his bride. He took matters into his own hands. During one of the council meetings, he asked Tinnuon for his youngest daughter's hand on behalf of his son without his presence. Tinnuon was very delighted that the king would bestow such a union with his family. However, when the news reached Thranduil that evening, he was beyond livid.

"Adar! What is the meaning of this!?" Thranduil stormed into his father's study without bothering for pleasantries.

"What are yo-"

He interrupted his father in a serious tone. "Do not patronize me, adar. I have very little patience left for what you have just done," hissed Thranduil. Oropher had never in his life seen his son so angry and contempt in his words.

"You need to produce an heir," stated Oropher as impassively as possible.

"Do you know what you have just done!?" asked Thranduil, staring at his father in disdain.

Oropher looked into his son's eyes and noticed the anguish behind them before he realized what is happening. "You heart has chosen…" Oropher trailed off in shock. He did not see it coming. His son has never shown interest in any ellith besides the casual and harmless banters he has with a very few.

"And it is not Eilianel," muttered Thranduil as he left his father's study abruptly.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

"That foolish adar of mine!" He screamed into the forest. They had gone further north from Emyn Duir where no guard patrols were around. Edarís stood behind him and waited for him to vent his frustration.

"You do not mean it," she said softly.

"I- How could he have asked for an elleth's hand on behalf of me without my consent? Does my opinion not matter? What's worst is the elleth is your sister!" he ranted bitterly, not exactly expecting an answer but she answered him anyway.

"Your father's concerns are not invalid, arion. The darkness in Amon Lanc is spreading dangerously and he seeks to ensure the future of our kingdom," she explained.

He turned around, ready to argue over her statements, but his gaze softened when he saw her expression. She was just in misery as he was.

"Meleth nín…" He crossed the gap between them and gather her into his arms. _Home…_ He found she always felt like home whenever he embraced her. He took a whiff of her hair and a waft of chamomile intrudes his nostril. He tightened his embrace feeling slightly ashamed he had forgotten that she was very much affected about the news as he was. After all, they are courting, albeit in secret.

"Let us run, Eda. Somewhere we can always be together and not worry of these matters that will tear us apart," he blurted nonsensible, all common sense lost on him as all he could think about is her in his arms like this forever. She stroke his back in a soothing manner.

"Now you sound foolish, Thranduil. We can never outrun the darkness that is creeping on is. Sauron is gathering his forces in Moldor and we should be prepared. I love you, arion nín. But it isn't in me to run away from such a threat for even if we run and live on our own, there's no place for us when Sauron successfully reign all over Middle Earth," said Edarís grimly.

Thranduil sighed. His queen is right, as she always is. But he was shock at the next words that came out from her lips. "Marry my sister."

"Have you lost your mind, bereth?" asked Thranduil incredulously as he released her from their embrace. All he saw was the seriousness in her face. She was not joking.

"Why?" he asked for he knows there's always reasons to her way of thinking.

"Will you put your father in disgrace, Thranduil? For I believe by now, the whole Greenwood would have heard of the marriage proposal and is expecting you to marry my sister," she said evenly, not even sounding angry.

And her words rang true in Thranduil's mind. He would be putting his father in a difficult situation if he was to reject the proposal. Significantly, Edarís' family would be in an embarrassing situation as well. Imagine when he asked for her hand instead in the future. What would it look like to the whole kingdom? Eilianel would be a joke for the rest of her life in Greenwood. But was he supposed to sacrifice the happiness of his life to cater to the mistake of his father? Then he realized that Edarís is willing to sacrifice her happiness for his father's pride and no doubt her own sister's reputation as well.

"Have we always been doomed?" he asked hoarsely. His voice choked with emotions for he realized this time he might never really be with her for good.

"No, meleth nín… just at the wrong time," she said solemnly.

He finally sees the toll this has been on her. She was as much affected as he was for she love him even though her heart has not chosen him yet. But he believed in time it would, and what would become of them?

"I will never stop loving you, bereth nín. Even if I marry your sister, I want you to know my heart will always belong to you through eternity," said Thranduil.

The news came into Tinnuon's household with delight. After the embarrassing episode in the garden where she had not managed to kiss Thranduil on the lips, Eilianel was jumping with joy when their father informed them of Oropher's proposal on behalf of Thranduil. Edarís had to pretend she was happy for her sister, but in truth, she felt like she's slowly dying inside. Thranduil and Eilianel will be betrothed for a year before they officially marry.

A thought came to her mind in search of excuses to avoid having to plan the wedding. She did not think she would survive the torture of planning a wedding for her sister that was meant for her if not due to the circumstances they were in. Her paces were steady and determined as she made her way to the king's study. The guard announced her presence and the king allowed her an audience.

"Edarís, I have not had the chance to have an audience with you for a very long time. What brings you here? Is this about your sister's marriage to Thranduil?" asked Oropher curious of the presence that she bestow him.

"No, your majesty. I am here for a proposition," she replied seriously.

"And may I know what is this proposition?" probed Oropher.

"I wish to join the ranks of our guards," said Edarís loud and clear.

There was a moment of silence in between them. Oropher was surprised at her request.

"But no elleth has ever join the ranks of our guards. Why would you want to be a guard when there are so many other professions more suitable for an elleth? Are you even skilled in wielding a sword or bow?" questioned Oropher.

"Trust in me, your majesty. I would not have propose of such audacity if I do not possessed the skills to be among the ranks of our guards. I would not seek to disgrace my family," she respond confidently.

"Very well then… let us have a test with one of our best guards on your skills tomorrow morning," said Oropher.

She nodded and bowed respectfully before leaving Oropher's study. He was genuinely curious now for Edarís was never seen training in common grounds except when they were in Lórinand. _Is she qualified to be part of our guards?_

There was a commotion at the training grounds and Thranduil wondered what could be going on for the crowd to have gathered. He heard the sound of metal against metal indicating a duel. It increased his curiosity when he spotted his father among the crowd watching the duel with an intrigued expression.

"What's goin-" His words died from his lips when the scene unravel in front of him. Edarís was dueling with one of their best guards, Ephelion.

"What madness is this, adar?" He turned to his father and asked.

Oropher's attention did not sway from the duel even as he speak. "Edarís seek an audience with me the day before and asked to join the ranks of our guards. She said she is skilled so I told her she would be tested. Now, I have to agree she is indeed _very_ skilled. It is such a waste she was not part of the guards much earlier," said Oropher as Thranduil's eyes widened at his father's words.

He couldn't make a scene now for it would showed that he cared very much for Edarís, which would jeopardized the current delicate situation, especially when he was bound to marry her sister. He gritted his teeth to wait for the test to finish. As soon as Edarís finished showing the extent of her archery skills, Thranduil paced up to her.

"May I have a word with you, my lady?" asked Thranduil formally in front of the audience. Oropher watches their interaction with interest. _Could it possibly be?_

"Of course, my prince," she nodded and replied.

Both of them soon disappeared from the crowd and ventured out of the mountain gates. They took a jog together deeper into the woods, reaching a river before they stop.

"What were you thinking? Or rather, what have escaped your thoughts that you have decided to join the ranks of our guards? Without even consulting with me?" Thranduil fired his questions in anger but controlled the volume of his voice.

"I needed a distraction for a very long time," she replied calmly.

"A distraction? And you think joining the guards is a distraction? To get yourself killed!?" He let his emotions out now, frustrated with the events since his father's forced proposal.

"Contradictory to your belief, I value my life. I just want a distraction that I can contribute to our kingdom. What better than to join the ranks of our guards when you know my skills are formidable?" she asked haughtily in return.

The events have also taken a toll on her almost non-existing temper. Thranduil rubbed his temples in exasperation.

"I do not want to have an argument with you. Our relationship, or lack of, is already strained. We cannot be together but it doesn't mean I would lose our friendship over such petty arguments," he said solemnly.

"I do not wish to argue with you as well, arion. You know I am capable. Trust in me, please," she pleaded.

He reluctantly nodded. His arms itched to gather her into his arms like he used to. But they can no longer do so for he is now betrothed to another. It would be a disgrace if anyone was to see them being intimate.

A year is but a naught in an elf's life. The wedding came sooner than she was ready for. She had managed to get out from planning the wedding with the excuse of her new posting to the borders of their kingdom. It worried Thranduil whenever she's patrolling the borders. Not to mention, she's the only elleth in the ranks of their guards. Even if he could not be with her, he was not able to accept another to enter her life and replaced him. But there is nothing he could do to stop her as his father favored her in the ranks of their guards.

It was hard to stand next to her sister and watched her chosen one marry her sister. She was not able to avoid attending the wedding ceremony and feast. Eilianel threatened to disown her if she missed the wedding. Her heart constricted painfully when she watched them exchanged their vows. It seemed the love for her sister could not soothe the ache in her heart. _My heart…_

And then she realized her heart has finally chosen, except it might be too late for everything. She should have realized it long ago that her heart has always belonged to Thranduil. How foolish of her to have persuaded him to marry her sister only to regret it. She really wasn't thinking with her heart and she would live with the consequences for eternity. Her heart seemed to be crushed under an invisible weight as she watched Thranduil kissed her sister on the lips sealing the vows.

Thranduil has been functioning on autopilot since the start of the day. He dreaded this day for it would permanently separate him from Edarís. Even though it was she who had persuaded him to marry her sister, he could not bear to look at her. Her face has been forced to smile at guests. But when she thought no one was watching, her facade dropped slightly to expressionless.

And once, over the feast their eyes met, he could see the pain in them if only he could soothe them away. He could longer touch her and it frustrated him to no end in his mind. This day is no celebration. It is the death of their hearts. But no, he shall forever only love her. He took gulps after another of their elven wine, drowning his agony and pain away. Edarís could no longer watch him as she feigned tiredness and left the feast. But the truth is she ran into the woods, to the western part of Greenwood and cried her heart out.

Oropher had been very pleased with the evening. His son had finally married the elleth of his choice. He has yet to find out who his son's heart had chosen. Thranduil would not tell him and he was not able to force it out of him. He felt strange that his instincts were compelling him to enter the western forest.

He left the gates and decided to take a stroll to enjoy the quiet night. But the further he went into the forest, he heard the cries of an elleth. Thinking the elleth might have been in danger, he hurried to her by following the sound of anguish. When he found the elleth, his breath was taken from him. Under the moonlight sat a fallen angel, who glowed so ever brightly even when she was broken. Only one elleth he knew that glowed the fairest among all in Greenwood.

"Edarís," he called out.

She lifted her head up to look at him and he could see the tears still streaming from the corners of her eyes.

"Is this not a night worthy of celebration? Why are you mourning?" he asked.

"Do you really not know, your majesty? My heart has finally chosen but it is too late," she replied brokenly.

"It cannot be…" he trailed off, stunned as the realization sank in.

"Yes, it can no longer be. Two chosen hearts forever meant to be apart. Your son is drowning himself in mead to take away the pain. But I am not one to indulge in mead. Why does it hurt so much, my king?" She stood up from her position and walked towards him. At that moment, it did not matter if he was the king, she grabbed onto the sleeves of his robe on his torso and asked in anguish "Why…" before she collapsed into him and sobbed.

 _What have I done…?_ thought Oropher.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Thranduil had only been drunk a handful of times throughout his life. Tonight it seemed he wished he was drunk forever. The guards had helped him into his chamber. No, it was no longer his alone. Another now shared his bed, the one not his heart desires. He sat on the armchair near a vanity desk that was previously not there. He closed his eyes and the image of a broken eyes plagued him. The eyes of the elleth his heart had chosen.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand touching his right arm and slide down to intertwine with his hand. The presence is not familiar but he opened his eyes anyway. His breath was caught when his foggy vision showed him his queen standing in front of him. Immediately, he pulled her down onto his lap and ravished her mouth. He was desperate tonight and there won't be any pleasantries in foreplay. He carried her to the bed then undress both of them. His movement was urgent as he hurriedly kiss her lips before trailing down to her breasts. He vaguely heard her moan. He inserted his fingers into her to stretch the cavern slightly while running the nub above it, earning him more breathy moans. A few moments later, he remove his fingers, without giving much thought thrust into her with a groan.

"You feel so good, bereth nín," he breathed. There was no reply, only a gasp followed by moans once he started to move. He was already drunk and extremely aroused when he saw his queen. It didn't take long as he spilled his seeds into her. He took a few gulps of air and his senses slowly came back. The feel of his hands on the hips below him felt wrong. The presence is not _her_ presence. It was then he realized he was so drunk he had hallucinated the love of his life. Closing his eyes in remorse, he quickly removed himself from the elleth below him, dressed up and left his chamber.

She was so excited that evening for she is about to consummate her marriage with the love of her life that she didn't care if he was drunk. When Thranduil came into their chamber, she was more than ready to seduce her husband. It was a delight when he whole-heartedly ravished her. Although he was rushing and did not focus much on foreplay, she did not mind as she was also eager to connect their bodies, minds and souls as soon as possible. She felt like she was in heaven when he called her 'My Queen'. Her body felt on fire wherever he touched and she couldn't help herself but moaned to the foreign yet pleasurable sensation. It was after he entered her that she felt something was not right. She had expected the pain at the intrusion and then pleasure, which was exactly what her mother had explained to her. But something was missing. The immense feeling of two souls intertwined as described by her mother did not happen. She did not feel her soul bonded with Thranduil's.

Suddenly, it was over before she knew it. Thranduil reached his peak and released into her. When his hands froze on her hips, she knew her life is about to change for the very worst. He did not even say a word to her as he removed himself from her, dressed and left their chamber, leaving her cold on their bed. She felt utterly empty for the first time in her life. Her soul did not bond with her husband's and that could only mean one thing. His heart has chosen another. Another who is not her.

That night she silently cried herself to sleep in anguish for her marriage just ended before it even begun.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Thranduil left his chamber and turned left into a staircase heading up to the throne hall. It was vastly empty at this hour. He passed the throne and was about to head to the gates when his father walked in. His eyes widened at the sight. In his father's arms was Edarís. She seemed to be sleeping but he could see the track of tears on her face, the reddened nose and the curve on her lips in a slight frown.

"Adar, wha-" Before he could finish, his father interrupted him. "I am very sorry, my son. For I have hurt you by forcing marriage into your hands. And now, I have hurt her as well. She… she is grieving."

Thranduil's eyes widened at his father's words. _No… I cannot live without her…_

"She's not fading… but she is broken. It is entirely my fault. I have seen it too late. Both your hearts have chosen each other, yet can no longer be together," said Oropher solemnly and guiltily.

"Can I…" Thranduil attempted to ask permission to carry her.

"No, my son. You know you may not… I will take her to one of our guest rooms. Please go have your rest. I believe there shall be none soon for the war is upon us," said Oropher and left his son alone in the throne hall, devastated and hopeless.

"Forgive me, bereth… Le uivelin."

 **TBC**

Le uivelin – I will always love you

Ion nín – My son


	4. War

**Just letting you all know I will be slowing down my writing because I am editing my other completed story 'Fortress'. I am not changing the content much but I have taken another author's advice to abolish my wall of text as it is hard to read in mobile. Besides editing, I am also quite busy with the kids, work and the upcoming holiday celebration. Nonetheless, enjoy this chapter for it will be another 2 weeks if I don't have time to write from now until then.**

 **Oropher**

\- Portrayed by Josh Holloway

 **4\. War**

Second Age, Year 3428

"Evil looms in the horizon, your majesty. We have seen how the darkness spread and infect the woods of Amon Lanc. Why are we ignorant to the battles between our kin and men with the forces of Sauron in Eregion?" she questioned.

"Who are you to have a say in this matter? How dare you questioned our king's judgement?" retorted one of the council members.

"I speak the truth, Lord Haewon. As the defense commander of our kingdom, I have a right to be concerned in regards the safety of our kin and the peace of our lands," she replied calmly.

"Enough," commanded Oropher before turning to Edarís and asked, "What is your suggestion then, commander?"

"I understand we do not want to bring forth the enemies into our lands. But we should be prepared. For when the enemies reach our land, we will be more than adequate to defend ourselves," she explained.

There were no expressions on Oropher's face to indicate whether he was considering her suggestion. While Tinnuon served as his advisor in political matters of the realm, she served as his battle strategist. They were attacked by the Witch-king's armies from the southern border once. She was leading the patrols at the time and had won the battle. There were minor casualties but their guards were alive. The only major casualty was the injury on her left shoulder. A spear had pierced through and she had taken weeks to recover after.

"Do what you must to ensure the safety of our kin then," said Oropher as he dismissed the council meeting.

"Thank you for your trust, your majesty," she bowed and left the throne hall.

Oropher knew Edarís had been training their guards to prepare for war even without his consent. Together with Celephin, their offense commander, they trained their troops five days a week. Celephin was meant to be the defense commander. When Oropher was going to promote Edarís as the offense commander after the attack from the Witch-king's armies, Thranduil had objected and argued with her right in front of the king and his other subjects. Oropher had to stop both of them before it became out of hands or raised suspicious of their prince's affection for her.

More often than not, Oropher would noticed the longing looks Thranduil would spare Edarís when his son thought no one was watching. Edarís was very good at staring at anywhere else but his son during those times. He was sure she had felt his eyes on her every time but chose to ignore it. At times, he regretted his decision to marry off his son but if he did not then he would not have himself such a formidable commander by his side. Fate worked in such mysterious ways.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

"Your majesty! The High King of Ñoldor and High King of Gondor are at our western border. They would like to seek an audience with you, your majesty," announced one of the guards who rushed from the western border to deliver the message.

"Allow them to traverse to our halls," said Oropher. The guard left the throne hall in a hurry.

"Gwaelon, send for Tinnuon, his daughter and my son immediately," ordered Oropher as the elf on his left quickly bowed and left.

When Gil-galad and Elendil reached the throne hall, they were greeted by two rows of guards who bowed as they walked towards Oropher. Thranduil stood on the right side of his adar's throne while Tinnuon stood to the left side with Edarís. They also bowed when the kings walked in.

"Welcome to Greenwood the Great, Gil-galad and Elendil," greeted Oropher.

"We thanked you for allowing us to have an audience with you, Oropher," said Gil-galad.

"You are welcome. Now what is the business of two kings traveling together to seek my audience?" asked Oropher.

"Oropher, I am sure you have heard of the forces of Sauron at work. He had taken Minas Ithil and it won't be long until he decided to take the rest of Middle Earth," explained Elendil.

"Not under my watch," replied Oropher.

"We are here to gather an alliance, an alliance of elves and men to defeat Sauron. The alliance would surely benefit if you would support us with the King of Lórien," said Gil-galad.

"Does Amdír know about this?" asked Oropher.

"He will be as soon as Lord of Rivendell reaches Lórien," replied Gil-galad.

"If Amdír agrees to this alliance, then I will join the alliance but I will not be ruled under either one of your command," said Oropher.

"It matters not as long as you would give us the support. You do not need to yield under either one of us," explained Gil-galad.

"We have an agreement then. I shall wait for Amdír's decision," replied Oropher.

The news of Elrond and Amdír's meeting returned to Oropher two weeks later. A messenger was sent from Amdír to inform he had agreed to join the alliance with a condition. The condition was to march independently to Moldor with Oropher and not under Gil-galad and Elendil. Oropher was of course very pleased that Amdír would preferred to join forces with him than being led under Gil-galad and Elendil.

"Celephin, Edarís, prepare our guards. We are leaving for Lórien," commanded Oropher.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Second Age, Year 3433

After more than one and half millennium, Eilianel fortitude the courage to approached her husband about the misery of their marriage. While both of them shared a bed, they do not sleep with each other but on each other's side of the bed. Sometimes her husband would not be back to their chamber at all. She heard the sound of the door creaking and prepared herself for the conversation she had planned to have since weeks ago. As soon as she heard Thranduil slipped into the quilt after changing, she spoke.

"Thranduil," she called. At first, she did not receive a response but only the rustle of the sheets.

"Yes, Eilianel?" responded Thranduil.

"I know you love another, but we are married and vowed under the name of Eru. You are leaving for war soon…" she trailed off, suddenly forgetting her practiced speeches.

"What are you implying?" asked Thranduil, dreading the answer that will come from her.

"I am asking to bear a child for you," she replied more confidently as the words left her mouth.

As much as Thranduil had no desire to union their bodies physically since their wedding night, he knew her request was not invalid and illogical for he may not return from the war. Reluctantly, he conceded. On the fortnight, they joined their bodies. The begetting of a child for elves are of the will of their minds besides the body. As both of them willed their minds to conceive a child, the prince's mind was all about producing an heir to succeed his bloodline while Eilianel thought of the changes that it may bring to their relationship in future. Nevertheless, the joining of their bodies brought no joy to Thranduil for in his heart, he felt as if he had betrayed Edarís a thousand times more.

A month later, Eilianel discovered she was with child and was very excited about it. She barged into their chamber that evening to inform Thranduil of the news.

"I am with child!" she announced as soon as she opened the door and saw him.

"That is… wonderful," he replied stoically.

"You do not sound pleased. I think it is time we talk about what had happened," she said, suddenly feeling anger that he would not even acknowledge the news of her bearing their child.

Thranduil was quiet.

"Who is she?" asked Eilianel.

"You do not need to know," he replied.

"Do I not? I am your wife, but why do I feel like your mistress!?" she responded with anger.

"If you are wondering if I am faithful to you, I am. I am not with her anymore. That is all you need to know," he explained calmly.

"Why did you not tell me before we were married?" she asked in return.

"Do we even have a conversation before the wedding? I did not plan this. My adar did. I married you for my adar's pride and your family's honor. What would become of your family if I was to reject the proposed proposal?" he asked, upset at her probing further into the issue.

She was speechless and that ended their argument. She never thought of about what it had meant if the wedding was to be cancelled. She had not really thought of anything else since the pain in her heart started.

During the last one and half of the millennium, she felt like dying at times. But now, she has something to live for. A bundle of joy that she hoped would be enough to keep Thranduil to her. It seemed fruitless to her to have the faithfulness of her husband's presence, but not his mind or body. She tried not to think about it for it reminded her that he is not hers wholly. In marriage, yes. But not in the ways elves are bonded. She wished she could have told her sister, but Edarís had been very busy since she joined the ranks of the guards. The kingdom took her sister away and they were no longer as closed as they used to be. She didn't feel comfortable enough to share her sorrows with her naneth. Even if she did tell her naneth, she would have told her adar and she did not want a rift between his adar and their king.

Greenwood was very delighted to find out Eilianel was with child. Even Edarís, who had been avoiding Eilianel for some time with the excuses of border duties, was quite genuinely happy for her sister. She visited to her sister when she was off-duty the week after the news came out.

"Muinthel, it has been a long time since we last had time like this," said Eilianel with joy of seeing her sister in the gardens.

"You bore such a delightful news, I could not have not come to see you for a bit before I have to return to my duty," replied Edarís, giving her sister an embrace.

"You looked worn out. Have you not been resting or sleeping well?" asked Eilianel, suddenly worried for Edarís' wellbeing.

"Worry not, Eiliana. You should take care of your body for you now have to care for another inside of you," said Edarís, distracting her sister away from herself.

"I will, muinthel. I have something I have been wanting to consult you…" said Eilianel sadly all of a sudden.

And Eilianel told Edarís of the non-existence relationship she has with Thranduil. Edarís had to preserve her expression and listened to her sister's misery. She felt guilty for she knew the cause of Thranduil's lack of care on her sister.

"You should come more often," said Eilianel after she finished her tale.

"I will try, but I cannot promise. Take care, Eiliana," replied Edarís before she left her sister with a burdened heart. The knowledge of her sister's miserable marriage to Thranduil had come at a wrong time for she did not have time to meddle in their relationship. She could not even if she wanted as it would not be easy to sway Thranduil to forget her and love her sister. It would not work that way. She knew because even now she still loves him.

With a sigh, she put her heavy mind behind her as war is coming upon them and she would not have time to dwell on such matters. Their armies will be traveling to Lórinand to prepare for the war while Oropher, Thranduil, Celephin and her would be discussing further war preparations with the King of Lorien.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Fate works in mysterious ways and everything happens for a reason.

"If only I had not been foolish... it hurts to know we can never be together," she said.

"Do not burden yourself with such guilt," he replied.

"Amin mela lle," she declared.

"Le melin be nin melich," he said in return.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

"What do you mean I am not allowed to join in this battle?" she asked, anger at Thranduil's audacity to command her to stay in Lórinand.

"Please, if you love me enough, you would stay here and ease my mind," pleaded Thranduil with his voice as he could not touch her.

"Arion… how could you use my love for you for this? It is not fair. What about your love for me?" she asked, felt betrayed that he would use her love for him as a bargain.

"I love you so much that is why you must stay. I cannot live if you perish in the battle," he said solemnly.

"Then what if you are to die?" she asked in return.

Thranduil could not respond. She stormed off in search of the king and found him in his quarters. Oropher asked the maid to leave them when he saw her expression.

"Your majesty, will you not allow me to join in this war as well? Prince Thranduil is not thinking with his mind but heart. I am one of your best warriors and it would be an asset to our forces during the battle," reasoned Edarís.

"Sometimes thinking from the heart is not a bad thing. For I have been thinking with my mind for so long, I have made a mistake when I had Thranduil marry your sister. For his sake, you should stay. He will grieve if you fall in battle. Not to mention, your sister is with child now…" Oropher saw the pain flitted across her facade for a second before it returned to emotionless again. "If we do not survive this war, you are in charge with guiding this child to become the next heir of Greenwood," said Oropher.

Edarís watched with arms crossed as their armies marched off from the gates. Haldir came to stand next to her with arms behind him.

"It would seem they abandoned you as well," she said bitterly.

"I am not abandoned. I have been tasked to guard Lórinand if the outcome of the war is not favorable," replied Haldir.

"Do you think they would know if I sneak in among the marching guards at the back?" she asked.

"Well, what are you waiting here for?" asked Haldir with mirth as he smiled.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

"Charge!" commanded Amdír and Oropher together as they advanced towards the army of orcs at the field of Dagorlad.

"No! Oropher! Amdír!" shouted Gil-galad for it was too soon for them to be charging into the battle.

 _What in the name of Valar is our king thinking!_ thought Edarís as she heard her king's premature command.

As she had worn Greenwood's armors, she had no choice but to follow his king's order into the battle to avoid suspicion. She watched the increasing numbers of their guards being slaughtered quite easily. None of her kin will survive if she do not take control of the army immediately.

She jumped onto one of the horses where one of her kin had fell and rode quickly into the middle of the battlefield, slaying orcs on the way. Once she was at the middle where she knew the guards could hear her, she took off her helmet.

"Retreat! Retreat! Kemen, shield formation four!" she shouted. Oropher and Thranduil turned and watched her in shock.

The elves with shields heard her orders and started to form two knit lines in a crescent formation with their shields up to protect other elves for retreat. Other elves who were not wielding the shield started to retreat behind the formation as they moved backwards as a group and slaying orcs that penetrated the shields in the progress.

"Celephin, get Naur ready to bring in Kemen for reformation!" barked Edarís.

"Good to see you, commander," said Celephin before riding off to get the elves with spears ready.

Even though Celephin is the offense commander, he trusted Edarís' leadership and would take orders from her without a doubt for her strategies are always viable. Orcs did not stop attacking them even as they were retreating but her command for the crescent formation protected them quite well. Amdír, Oropher, Thranduil and Tinnuon were among other elves within the crescent formation. Half a mile before they reached Gil-galad and Elendil's army, Celephin shouted, "Naur! Attack!"

Elves with spears began to surround the crescent formation from the sides to attack the orcs in front of the shields. As soon as it was clear enough, Edarís shouted, "Kemen, retreat to formation 1!"

When Thranduil was back to the defense line with Oropher and Amdír, he shouted at her. "What are you doing here!? Were you not told to stay in Lórinand!?"

"When do I ever listen when my instinct tells me otherwise?" she replied with her lips thinned.

"And who will keep you alive, meleth nín?" asked Thranduil in exasperation.

Ignoring the surprise of some of the elves around them, especially her adar's, she replied, "Not now, arion. We win this battle first."

"King Amdír, you need to pull back your army," she turned to the king and said politely as possible.

Amdír knew she is Oropher's best war strategist from the war meetings they had in Lórinand.

She turned to Oropher and he nodded.

Gil-galad and Elendil watched in amazement at how an army reformed so quickly under the command of Edarís.

"Celephin, get Alu ready to swap with Naur," she ordered before riding to meet Gil-galad and Elendil.

"Your highness, King Gil-galad and King Elendil. I cannot support your army as I am not familiar with your strategies. But I trust both your judgements on leading your own. I will do my best to lead Greenwood's and King Amdír will lead his," she said.

"We are very grateful for your interference for if not, the elves of Greenwood and Lórinand would have perished in vain. We do not have time for pleasantries. Please go ahead and lead your warriors, my lady," replied Gil-galad as he crossed his right arm over his chest as a gesture of respect. Edarís returned the gesture towards Gil-galad and Elendil before returning to her guards.

"Alu, formation two!" shouted Edarís as elves with swords rushed into the battlefield to support the ones with spears.

"Naur, retreat to formation one!" she shouted the next order and the elves with spears retreated to the defense line.

"King Amdír, you can command your troops freely after our archers are finished for their safety," she informed the king politely. Amdír merely nodded.

"Kemen, Naur, Vilya, formation two!" she ordered.

Elves with shields, Kemen, started to form two lines. The first line squatted down and moved their shields in front. The second line had a forward stance and moved their shields above the shields of the line below. Elves with spears, Naur, stood behind to form a third line and readied their stance to attack orcs that would breach the shields. Elves with bows, Vilya, took their stance ready with bows and arrows out.

"Alu! Formation four!" she shouted and all elves with swords disappeared to the sides as far back as Gil-galad and Elendil's armies. This caused some orcs to reach their defense line in which the shields blocked them from getting through. The Naur elves began to stab the orcs with their spears that reached the shields.

Once the field was cleared of elves, she shouted, "Vilya, attack! Three cycles!" Arrows flew from behind the Naur elves and rained on the orcs. It would have been a beautiful sight if not for the circumstances. The Vilya elves pulled back and released their second set of arrows. Some of the orcs have penetrated the shields but the Vilya elves did not deter as they released their third rain of arrows before removing their bows and taking out their swords. The Naur elves worked hard to curl the number of orcs that penetrated their shields.

"Kemen, push forward and attack! King Amdír, please go ahead!" she shouted and all hell broke loose. Gil-galad and Elendil have also commanded their armies to attack. All races entered the battlefield including the kings. Edarís had unmounted her horse to avoid being the main target. The battle was fierce and while the orcs had been driven back quite forcefully, their armies were relentless as well.

It wasn't long before the Ring Wraiths descend upon them. They seemed to randomly pick off elves and men until suddenly their attentions were focus on the kings. They must have received orders from the Witch-king. Edarís saw a minute too late that Oropher was being targeted. Another elf came to the king's defense but she was soon horrified that it was her adar, Tinnuon.

"No! Ada!" she screamed and ran towards Oropher and Tinnuon. After the Ring Wraith killed Tinnuon, he moved on to fight with Oropher. Unfortunately, Oropher could not defend himself when another Ring Wraith came upon him from the side. Edarís reached her king just to see him being slashed across his abdomen. Thranduil had also ran towards his adar when he heard her screams. He screamed in rage as his adar fell and sliced the head of the first Ring Wraith off.

Edarís fought the second Ring Wraith but it took Thranduil's help to slay him. Thranduil crouched down to support his adar's neck.

"Adar! Please Adar! No…" sobbed Thranduil.

Edarís' heart broke at the sight but she went to her own adar's body. It was too late. Her adar was long gone. There was nothing she could do, not even to say goodbye. She went back to Thranduil and crouched down on the other side of the king.

"Your majesty…" she trailed off not knowing what to say to someone who had ruined her life with Thranduil before.

She do not blame the king anymore for she understood at that point of time of his concerns. It would seemed petty to hold someone accountable when he was just thinking for the future. The future that would soon become true if they did not survive the war.

"Thranduil… my son… I-I am proud of you… I am-m sorry… sorry about Edarís and… you…" said Oropher in difficulty.

"No… Adar… I forgave you long ago… Please do not leave me!" begged Thranduil.

"My ti-time has come… I-I must go. You mus-st survive this war for… us… for your child… I-I will see you again, my son…" With his last breath, Oropher died in Thranduil's arms.

Edarís watched Thranduil closed his eyes and screamed in anguish. They returned to the battlefield. Thranduil was slaying enemies with rage and grief. The eagles and beornings came to help close to the end of the battle.

Victory was in their favor but not without sacrifices. That day Greenwood lost one third of their warriors and among them were their king and Tinnuon. Lórien lost their king as well. Suffering from the aftermath in the Battle of Dagorlad, Thranduil told Gil-galad and Elendil that his army can no longer continue to fight with them. Thranduil took Greenwood and Lórien's army back to Lórinand.

 **TBC**

Amin mela lle – I love you

Le melin be nin melich – I love you as you love me

Vilya – Air

Kemen – Earth

Naur – Fire

Alu – Water


	5. Aftermath

**I have added actors and actresses I would like to portray my characters in Chapter 1's notes. Please feel free to take a look. I will update it from time to time. There is also an explicit scene in this chapter. Please skip it if you're uncomfortable. And there really won't be any more updates until next two weeks. Enjoy reading!**

 **5\. Aftermath**

The three-day journey felt longer than it should. The atmosphere within the traveling elves were sorrowful for they had lost many and their kings were among them. Thranduil and Edarís rode silently side by side. Their conversations were scarce in between. He would informed her when to rest and she would relay the message to the rest of the elves. She was Greenwood's only commander. They had lost Celephin to the battle. Her heart felt heavy at the thought of her comrade's death. Celephin had been a great partner in commanding and training their guards. She would have to elect another commander when they go back to Emyn Duir.

The evening they reached Lórinand, Haldir was waiting for them at the border. With him was Amroth, son of Amdír, and a few guards. When they did not see Oropher and Amdír among the returning elves, they knew that the kings had not survive the battle. Thranduil and Edarís unmounted from their horses and approached Amroth. Both of them crossed their arms against their chests to greet him.

"Prince Amroth, I am saddened to inform you that your father did not make it," said Thranduil solemnly.

Amroth held his emotions in but tears pooled in his eyes. "I was prepared when he left for the battle. Such is the costs of war," said Amroth.

Thranduil nodded in response but did not say anything else.

"Let us tend to our kin who survived. Rest is needed for all including you, Prince Thranduil," said Amroth as he turned and led them back to the city.

When they reached Cerin Amroth, the injured were sent off to the healing house. Those that were not were sent off to wash up and to the guest house. Thranduil and Edarís only suffered minor cuts so they did not bother going to the healing house. They were sent off to their respective chamber near the king's quarters.

She felt numb as soon as the battle was over. The process of accounting their numbers had her lock up her emotions. The numbers were not too great nor too few, but it was never about how many they had lost. It only mattered that they had lost.

There was a bath attached to her chamber, courtesy of her prince's request from Amroth to provide her privacy. Instead of a bath tub, a bathing pool was built into the ground with stairs to walk into it. It was large enough to fit at least four elves.

Slowly, she removed her garments and dropped them on the floor next to the pool. As her feet touched the water on the first step of the stairs, her grief seemed to slowly sip back into her soul. The wall she built to lock up her emotions in Dagorlad were breaking into pieces. When she was fully submerged under the water, her tears fell uncontrollably and she bit her knuckles to control her sobs from coming out. The death of her father, her king and kin were finally being acknowledged by her mind. Her heart was in anguish and she struggled to pull herself together.

She was startled out from her state of distress when she felt the ripple of water from the stairs. The presence of the other who entered the pool was not unfamiliar. Thranduil as bared as she was approached her. She watched him, without feeling embarrassed at her own nudity, for all she felt at the moment was pain. The pain in her heart that she felt like clawing out from her chest. When he reached her, he kneeled down so their faces are level. He cupped her right cheek into his palm as she closed her eyes and leaned into the warmth of his hand.

"Thranduil…" she whispered.

"I felt the anguish in your soul and the pain in your heart. I could not stop myself from coming to you, bereth…" he whispered his agony in return.

"But-" Her words were being interrupted as Thranduil pulled her into an embrace. Her face crushed into his bare chest.

"Please… let me take the pain away from you… from us," he whispered hoarsely as tears fell from his eyes.

Overwhelmed by her grief and the anguish in his voice, she gave into her own desires for him. He lowered his head and nuzzled into her neck to smell her scent lying under the layers of sweat and grime. It was faint but it is there. Releasing her from the embrace, he grabbed the soap that was placed at the corner of the pool. He dipped it in the water for a few seconds before lifting it to lather on her left shoulder. Immediately, the scent of Eucalyptus filled the air.

When enough foam was lathered, he put the soap on the side of the pool. His fingers grazed her left shoulder gently before imprinting them fully on her skin to create a massage motion. He coated the foam with his fingers and slowly dragged it towards her neck. She closed her eyes at the sensation he's emitting from her body. Thranduil felt further aroused at the way her eyes closed and head tilted towards where his fingers were. His fingers soon traveled to her nape to pull her closer as he dipped his head lower to catch her lips with his.

His lips were gentle against hers as if they were made of porcelain, but she was desperate for they had not kissed for more than a millennium. She pressed her lips deeper against his as her hands found themselves around his neck and shoulder. He increased the pace of their kissing as they became desperate and passionate. They parted when they both needed air to breathe. Their foreheads pressed together with their eyes closed. Their breaths sounded so loud to their ears in the silent bath.

He slowly lathered the remaining foam on the other shoulder and side of the neck. His movement was sensual and it aroused her further. When his hand disappeared under the water, she expected where it could have gone but it still didn't prepare her for the sensation she felt. She gasped when his thumb flicked across her left nipple.

"Arion…" she called out to him, voice dripping with want.

"Bereth… you don't know what you do to me. All these years, I have dreamt about being with you like this…" he whispered into her ear before licking his way up from the base to the tip causing her to arch her body into him and moaned.

He captured her lips again and guided her shoulders lower to the water to wash away the soap. His other hand washed away the remaining soap on her neck. Once her neck and shoulders are cleaned, he hoisted her up to wrap her legs around his hips as he carried her out of the water and into the bed chamber. They did not bother drying themselves. He had grabbed a towel along the way out from the bath. He threw it casually on the bed to make sure they don't drench it completely.

Before her back touched the bed, he started kissing her again. Even in passion, they both felt the grief and despair behind their kiss. It was urgent and desperate. He was sure after tonight he would feel ashamed for taking advantage of their situation. But he was in no sense to ponder over the consequences for his body felt the urge to fully bind himself to her since he wanted her to be his queen a long time ago. His hands roamed her body for the first time, mapping the contour at the same time caressing every inch of her skin. He held her hips tight when his hands reached them before moving up to caress and fondle her breasts. She tried to stifle the sounds from coming out from her lips for they were not alone in the king's quarters. But he was determined for her to emit the sounds of their love making. He grinded his arousal against the folds of her core and they both moaned in pleasure.

He nibbled on her neck and traced his way down to her breasts before capturing one of the nipples between his lips. He slipped the nub into his mouth and sucked on it. She arched her body into him where the folds of her core slide against his arousal causing him to groan as he continued to suck, lick and nibble the nipple. When he moved his attention to the other nipple, he slide his arousal against her core again.

"Arion!" she gasped. He smirked at her response.

"Bereth nín…" he whispered before bruising her lips again.

Slowly, he moved his hand lower and rubbed the folds of her core, occasionally rubbing at the nub above them. She moaned at the sensation for she felt a fire burned within her abdomen she could not explain. When he slipped a finger into her, she jerked against it. He moved his single digit in and out to get her accustomed to the feeling. When he felt she was more relaxed, he inserted the second finger and he could feel how tight she was. He groaned at the feeling, already imagining how it would feel when his arousal fill her up later.

She tensed for a moment when the second finger was in, but she relaxed soon after he slowly move his fingers in and out to further stretch her. She had seen his arousal and knew it would hurt if he doesn't stretch and prepare her. When his third finger entered her and hit the spot she didn't know exist, she moaned loudly into the quiet chamber. He moved all three fingers around for a few moments before removing them.

"Thranduil… please… do not torture me…" she begged.

"I am not, bereth… you will only feel pleasure and love from me," he replied softly.

He started kissing her lips and positioned his arousal at her entrance. He trailed kisses from her lips, to her neck and down her breasts. He licked and sucked on her nipples, causing her to arch into him as he slowly pushed into her.

"Thr-randuil!" she moaned when he breached her hymen and had somehow hit her pleasure spot at the same time. His name on her lips felt divine to him. Knowing he had her where he wanted, he slowly pulled out. Before his arousal was fully out, he thrust in again hitting the same spot. She had grabbed at his shoulders, pulled him down lower and moaned into his right shoulder. Since she was not feeling so much of the initial pain, he started to thrust in and out of her in a steady pace, avoiding to hit her pleasure spot from time to time just to frustrate her. She would whimpered when he missed and he would smiled into the patch of skin he was kissing at that point.

They both felt the pressure building at the pit of their lower abdomens and another pressure within their mind and soul. As he quickened his pace, both of the pleasures and pressures followed them. They felt a connection bloomed between them. Their senses were overloaded and flooded by each other's thoughts and feelings. Before they could comprehend what happened, both of them spiraled into the point beyond the peak as he spilled himself into her and she drenched his arousal. Wave after wave of pleasure flooded their bodies, mind and soul. The aftermath was crippling but beautiful in their minds and their soul was now completed and intertwined for eternity.

It was a quarter of an hour when they returned to their senses. Their breaths finally calmed but so does their awareness for they felt very exhausted immediately. He embraced her as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

The reflection of light from the sun through the window woke her up from her slumber. Her body felt sore all over the place but she had never felt more refreshed after a sleep. The presence next to her was a comfort to her soul. She recalled what happened the night before. Guilt was only a small part of what she felt. She could not deny that she felt happy for the first time since the news of Thranduil's marriage to her sister.

She watched the sunlight danced across his face and smiled at the beauty he exuded. Even if this was the last time they would be together, she did not regret it for there was no one else she loved more than him. How terrible it must be to be bonded with someone you love but can never have for he is bound to another by the words of vows.

Thranduil opened his eyes and the sight before him emanated a feeling he had not felt for a long time, happiness. Hovering next to him and watching him was the love of his life, Edarís. The feeling of joy outweighed the guilt in his heart. He would never regret having her in his arms even if it was wrong in their circumstances. The bond he now shared with her was a gift. A gift he would always cherished even if he could not be together with her.

"Meleth nín," he whispered, voice roughed for he had just woken.

She smiled at him, her expressions showing her love for him.

"Le uivelin," she whispered.

"And I you, bereth. Forever," he returned her declaration and smiled at her.

They never talked about what becomes of them after this for their hearts knew regardless of the distance and physical separation, they would always be together in their mind and soul for eternity. Not all are blessed with such love, albeit it was not perfect but it would have to do for now. Beggars cannot be choosers.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

After Thranduil arrived in Lórinand, he had requested Amroth to provide him a messenger he could send to Greenwood to inform his kingdom of the current situation. In his letter, he wrote to the council members who did not go to the battle, that their losses were great in depth and that they would require another week of rest in Lórinand before most of their guards can return. Those who were more heavily injured would be staying in Lórinand until they could travel. He did not mention the fall of his adar for he did not want the kingdom to fall apart when he was not there. But if the council members were smart enough, they would have picked up the clue for the sender of the letter was him and not his adar.

He would have to throw the plan of his coronation to one of the council members for he would be busy picking up where his adar left. It would not be easy as their most trusted advisor, Tinnuon, had also perished in the battle. He would also have to announce Edarís as the official offense commander while she would have to elect someone to replace her existing role. He would have preferred her not to be among the ranks of guards if he could help it. But he knew that none was more capable than her to lead Greenwood's guards at this point.

As the week passed, Thranduil had Edarís prepared their guards to march back to Emyn Duir as dawn broke through. The guards were lined up four a row when they were on the plain field. The formation changed to a row of two if the path is narrow. Edarís had also segregated the types of guards across the line to prepare for battle if they were to be attacked. Thranduil was no doubt very proud of her abilities at strategy planning. He would not take away the one thing she had passion for.

Silently, they rode together at the front of the line. She would ride to the back of the line and forth to relay messages from time to time, especially when they were allowed breaks. During one of the breaks, he finally brought up the part of where guilt was concerned.

"We shall sing a lament to the fallen when we get home," said Thranduil. She nodded without answering.

"I am sorry," he said after a moment.

She looked at him and saw the guilt in his eyes.

 _I am sorry too, meleth nín…_ she thought to him.

 _No, I am sorry for not doing this right. I don't regret what happened. If only it had happened for the right reasons, we were grieving and I took advantage of the circumstances,_ he responded.

 _Perhaps I was selfish too… I could have stopped you if I wanted to,_ she thought.

 _Regardless of what happened from here on, you will always have my heart, mind and soul, bereth nín. Gi melin,_ he replied.

She smiled at him and nodded softly. _And you have mine._

When they reached the southern border of their woods, the guards patrolling the border immediately welcomed them. Thranduil ordered one of them to send word to the mountains of their arrival. The returning guards felt relieved and comforted to be home. The battle had taken its toll more on their mind than their body. It was never easy when elves lost one of their kin. Eilianel and Míwil were among the elves that were waiting for their return at the entrance of the mountains. Oropher's missing presence was felt immediately by the elves waiting for them. Míwil had already expected Tinnuon not to return for she felt his soul left Middle Earth when he perished. She had started grieving since then but kept herself strong for her daughter's sake.

Eilianel's eyes roamed the crowd of the returning elves but could not see the elf she had been waiting for to return. Her heart constricted painfully and her gut wretched awfully. There was only one reason he would not be among Thranduil and her sister for he held a high ranking position in the ranks of their guards.

"No… no!" she wailed and fell to her knees.

Edarís unmounted from her mare as soon as she heard her sister's anguish. Thranduil followed behind her as they approached Eilianel. They assumed she was crying over her adar's death. Míwil tried to support her daughter up but Eilianel passed out soon after and she could not handle her daughter's weight. When Thranduil reached them, he hoisted Eilianel into his arms and carried her into the mountains before he ordered someone to get a healer to his chamber. Edarís and their naneth followed him, worried for Eilianel.

The healer came and checked Eilianel all over.

"She is alright physically, your highness. Her mind is of another matter. She seems to be grieving," the elf said.

"What can we do?" asked Edarís.

"All you can do is be there for her when she needs any of you," replied the healer. Thranduil thanked the healer before he left.

"Edarís, come. Let your sister rest. Thranduil will care for her," said Míwil.

Thranduil and Edarís stared at each other for a very short moment. _Take care of Eiliana, please._

 _I will,_ thought Thranduil.

Edarís nodded and Míwil thought she was nodding to her.

Right before they left the chamber, they heard a name from Eilianel's lips and froze.

"Celephin…"

 **TBC**

Le uivelin – I will always love you


	6. Truth

**I am not officially back but I could not completely stop writing. I mean I did for a week because I was busy. After that, I started getting restless and I have the urge to just type away.**

 **Celephin**  
\- Portrayed by Paul Eryk Atlas

 **6\. Truth**

She had never bothered to explore the grounds of their kingdom much less the training grounds. There was even less reason to do so after she was pregnant. It must have been fate for she had wondered many nights the reason she had visited her sister that fateful day.

Nevertheless, she could not regret what had transpired. The moment their eyes met, she knew there would be no other that held her heart but him. The prince of Greenwood was history to her. A history she still has to continue to live due to her own foolishness during her younger days.

How ironic fate had turned her life upside down. Fallen for an elf who was meant for another, then fallen for another who was meant for her but not meant to be together. They would not have a chance. _Not unless… my husband perished in the upcoming war._

It was an awful thought but one that had apparently crossed her mind. Had meeting Celephin made her yearned so much for the love she could not have that she was willing to be selfish and heartless to have what she wanted? Perhaps she had yearned so long for love from Thranduil that she was starving from it. Then came Celephin who swept her under her feet, knocked her breath away and made her starved even worst for she could not have him.

They were just harmless glances from time to time whenever she made excuses to visit her sister when she was in the training grounds. A glimpse of him was enough to sate her starvation and lift her spirit tremendously from her miserable life.

Inevitably, they had their first encounter alone one day. She remembered clearly how words failed her and reduced her into a silly elfling. She could only stared at him with eyes wide open and lips stuttering to introduce herself, which was not necessary. Who doesn't know the princess of Greenwood?

Celephin was polite and charming with her. He knew what they were for each other but respected the title she held. She wished she could denounced her position, returned to her family and marry him instead.

He did not once give into his desires for her even though she could see it in his eyes when they saw each other in the training grounds or along the hallways. Their time together in the common places were torturous to her. But he finally caved.

She seduced him to a secret place she found in their mountains. His touches set her skin burning in the aftermath. How she wished she could completely give into her desires and bind herself to him in the ways of their kin. They did not truly indulged in the throes of passion for she was afraid it may harm the child she was carrying. However, they did managed to pleasure each other in other ways deemed safe for her pregnancy.

It was too easy to sneak away for the prince had never paid any attention to her whereabouts. Her parents hardly interfered in her life since her marriage. And her beloved sister was always busy with border patrols. So was he. But that was how it worked for them. When her sister was away for border patrols, Celephin would have to be in the compound of the mountains to oversee the guards not on patrols. When her sister was back, it was Celephin who had border patrol duties instead.

Albeit hiding in the shadows and secrecy, she was granted months of blissful moments. But as the time of the war approached, her joy was replaced with fear. He would have to march along with their king very soon. She was afraid for his life and begged him not to go. However, they both know the truth. He was the offense commander. There was no way out for him lest he was to be disgraced and dishonored out of Greenwood.

Reluctantly, she had to let him go and hoped that he would return. Even if they could not be truly together, she would rather have him in secrecy than not at all.

"If only I had not been foolish... it hurts to know we can never be together," she said.

"Do not burden yourself with such guilt," he replied.

"Amin mela lle," she declared.

"Le melin be nin melich," he said in return.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

The name that left Eilianel's lips held everyone in the chamber in place. The healer looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Míwil and Edarís had turned around from the door to look at Thranduil's reaction. Eilianel was still unconscious on the bed. Thranduil was standing next to the bed with his back facing them. They could not see the expression on his face.

"No one speak of this," said Thranduil out of a sudden after a moment of quietness, turning his face slightly to look at the healer standing next to him. "Do I make myself clear, Gwedh?"

"Yes, your highness," responded the healer with a bow.

"Now, leave us," ordered Thranduil, turning his head back to its original position.

The healer left the chamber hurriedly but quietly.

 _Thranduil?_ Edarís seek him out in her mind.

 _I am alright, Eda. But this cannot be spread or your sister would be disgraced in public._ Thranduil replied her.

 _Thank you for protecting my sister's dignity._ Edarís replied with a mental nod.

"My prince, I must apologized on behalf of my daug-" Míwil was interrupted before she could complete her sentence.

"My lady, there is no need for you to apologize. We do not know the truth yet until Eilianel tells us herself," said Thranduil.

"My daughter's behavior makes perfect sense. She had known… her adar's passing. I have informed her when I felt it. The anguish she felt… must have been for someone she loves…," replied Míwil, feeling the ache return from losing Tinnuon. She stumbled lightly on her feet in faintness.

"Naneth, please. You are grieving yourself. Let us not speak of this yet. I will accompany you to your chamber to rest," said Edarís as she supported Míwil from falling.

"Edarís is right. We are all grieving for the loss of our loved ones. Please have your rest, my lady. I will see you later once I sort out the affairs of the kingdom," said Thranduil as he escorted them to the door.

 _I will see you tonight, bereth._ Thranduil sent his message across as he opened the door for them.

 _Yes, arion,_ Edarís replied as soon as the door closed.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Eilianel did not know she had whispered Celephin's name when she was unconscious and none of them had brought it up to her. Thranduil thought it was best to only discuss it after Eilianel had given birth for he did not want to weaken her emotionally than she already was.

Míwil was not doing well herself. She had not taken well of Tinnuon's passing even though she had felt it when it had happened. The return of their guards had only solidified that it was true her husband had perished in the battle with their king. She was fading but she held on as she worried for Eilianel's condition.

Since Edarís returned, she had taken time off to accompany her naneth and sister. During one of the council meetings, Thranduil had agreed with her to remove the roles of offense and defense commanders but combine them into one position. The position will be held by her and she would elect an assistant commander to off load some of her duties. She had sorted that out before informing her guards that she would be taking time off until her sister gives birth. Even then, she would check in on the guards from time to time. Their training was to be continued as the threat was not over. Gil-galad and Elendil were still battling Sauron's forces towards Mordor.

There were three weeks left before Eilianel is due to give birth. They would visit the gardens from time to time since Eilianel's recovery. Like today, they strolled the gardens until Edarís found a bench and insisted Eilianel to take a rest.

"I am pregnant not disabled, muinthel," said Eilianel exasperatedly.

Edarís smiled at her sister.

"What would you name the child?" asked Edarís, diverting Eilianel's frustration.

Eilianel stared at the green leaves on the trees across their view. It was the season of spring.

"If only the leaves are always this green…" said Eilianel, her mind wandered to Celephin again.

"It would be every spring, Eiliana," replied Edarís, trying to comfort her sister of the returning season.

"Eru had punished me…" whispered Eilianel out of the blue.

"Punish you?" asked Edarís confused.

"I… I am in love with Celephin," replied Eilianel not looking at her sister.

Edarís' eyes widened at the realization that Eilianel was confirming their suspicion since that night Celephin's name had been whispered.

"Well, we are in love with each other. It happened the first time I saw him in the training grounds when I came to visit you. I thought I had fallen in love with Thranduil on first sight… but nothing compares to the feeling when I first laid eyes on Celephin. It wasn't just love… It was so much more… like our souls are meant for each other. I wish you could have understood what I meant," explained Eilianel.

 _I do…_ thought Edarís in guilt.

"We… were together up until he had to go to war with all of you. I had wished it was Thranduil who perished in the war instead during those times. It had crossed my mind. I did not think I could had been so selfish at the time. But now… Eru had punished me for wishing ill upon my husband!" wept Eilianel as tears started to drop.

"Eiliana…"

"It was Celephin who perished instead… And now, we can never be together for good…" continued Eilianel.

"I…" Edarís was speechless at such a honest confession from her sister.

"I know Thranduil is a dear friend to you but I do not know how to approach him without him being angry about this," said Eilianel.

 _If only you knew…_ Edarís thought.

"I… I need to-" Edarís was going to confess her relationship with Thranduil but was interrupted by a sudden gasp from Eilianel.

"Eiliana?" called Edarís as she laid a hand on her sister's back. Eilianel was bend over her abdomen gasping in pain.

"I- I might be ready for birth," Eilianel gasped in pain again.

Edarís' eyes widened at her sister's words. Without a second thought, she swept her sister off her feet and ran towards the healing quarters.

 _Thranduil! Thranduil! Come to the healing quarters! Eiliana is about to give birth!_

But there was no response from Thranduil. Edarís tried to grasp to their connection and realized he was not within the mountains. _Where did he go?_

Edarís burst into the healing quarters with such urgency that she startled the healers. She did not care for their reactions. There was a more pressing matter at hand.

"Gwedh!" shouted Edarís.

The healer came out from one of the chambers. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

"Prepare the birthing chamber, Alphen!" instructed Gwedh before turning back to Edarís. "Put her down here please."

Edarís did not hesitate as she put her sister down on the table top.

"Where are you feeling the pain, my lady?" asked Gwedh.

"The back below my spine hurts… and the pain is… is carried towards the front… like my uterus is constri-," gasped Eilianel as another wave of pain hit her.

"Come! Follow me!" said Gwedh in haste.

Edarís carried her sister and followed Gwedh into the birthing chamber. She slowly put her sister down on the bed which was situated in the middle. Gwedh and Alphen began to move around to prepare the birthing. The pain had escalated for Eilianel suddenly screamed out in agony.

"Eiliana, Eiliana, focus. You can do this. Breathe in and out slowly when the pain hits," said Edarís, teaching her sister the only way she knew how to bear the pain when she was injured.

Eilianel cried out in pain again.

"It would not be long now. Your contractions are close, my lady. We must get you ready to push!" said Gwedh as she hovered in between Eilianel's legs.

"Eiliana, I need to go get naneth. Can you stay here for a very short while?" asked Edarís torn between staying for her sister and calling for their naneth.

Eilianel shook her head adamantly and gritted her teeth as another wave of contraction flooded her.

"Lady Alphen, please have someone get my naneth! She should be in her chamber!" said Edarís in a rush.

"Lady Edarís, your sister is ready to push. Should we wait for our prince?" asked Gwedh in a hushed whisper.

 _Dear Eru, Eiliana will not bear until Thranduil is here!_ Edarís thought.

 _Eda?_

It was a relief to hear Thranduil's response.

 _Thranduil, Eiliana is giving birth! Where are you?_ She asked.

 _I was out in the woods with some guards. I am near our gates now. I am coming! Do what you must._ Thranduil responded in haste.

Edarís had no time to ask Thranduil what was he doing out in the woods as Eilianel cried out again.

"No, let my sister push now," she replied before turning to Eilianel. "Muinthel, start pushing now!"

Eilianel looked relieved as the waves of contractions had been too painful for her to bear. When she felt the next contraction, she cried out and pushed very hard. Edarís ignored the pain her sister had inflicted on her. Eilianel had squeezed her left hand very hard.

"Push!" hurried Gwedh when she felt another contraction through her hand on Eilianel's lower abdomen.

Eilianel pushed with all the strength she had left.

"I can see the crown of the head now! Keep pushing!" encouraged Gwedh.

"No, no, I cannot!" hissed Eilianel in tears.

"Eiliana, my sweet sweet sister. You told me you love this child, right? Now we need you to push. Please, you can do it!" encouraged Edarís.

"Iell nín!" Míwil burst into the chamber.

"Naneth!" called Edarís.

"How is she doing?" asked Míwil in panic.

"Eiliana is trying her very best to push the child out," replied Edarís worriedly as she felt the cold and clammy hand of her sister's in hers.

"Nana…" gasped Eilianel as another contraction came.

Míwil immediately went to the other side of her daughter to hold the other hand.

"You must push, iell nín!" encouraged Míwil.

Eilianel looked very pale and her lips were dry. Something was very wrong. Edarís felt dread like when she woke up from a nightmare filled her. She watched Eilianel pushed one last time as the light in her sister's eyes goes out together when her hand went limped in hers. Thranduil burst through the door and watched in horror as Edarís tried to wake her sister.

"Eiliana? Eiliana! No, no, no… wake up, Eiliana!" shouted Edarís. "Naneth, naneth! Please wake Eiliana up!"

When Míwil had her hands on her mouth to stifle her sobs, reality dawned on them that Eilianel had passed from birthing.

"I should have known… that this would have been possible…" said Míwil.

"What do you mean, naneth?" asked Edarís with tears falling from the corners of her eyes.

"She had lost the one she love. It had weaken her soul. The birthing had added its toll. As much as she loves her child, she does not have the will to live on," explained Míwil.

Thranduil moved to the side of Eilianel where Edarís was. He brushed the damped hair from her forehead before moving his hand down to close Eilianel's eyes.

"No!" called Edarís as she stopped Thranduil from closing her sister's eyes.

"You have to let her go, iell nín…" said Míwil, unable to cover the sob that left her lips.

"No… no… Eiliana…" sobbed Edarís as her knees gave out. Thranduil caught her in time.

 _Eda…_

 _No… arion please… don't let Eiliana go…_

 _You know it is not in my power…_

Edarís sobbed even harder at the truth.

"Your highness," called Gwedh as she brought the child over.

"It is a boy…" said Thranduil, as he watched the child and felt an overwhelmed feeling filled him.

"You need to name him, your highness," said Gwedh solemnly.

"Lego-Legolas…" whispered Edarís instead. "We had a talk in the gardens earlier… she said if only the leaves would always stay green…"

"Legolas, it is," said Thranduil while still supporting Edarís against him.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

They had a funeral procession for the princess of Greenwood. Thranduil had delayed the coronation when he returned from the war due to his wife's health. He was waiting for Eilianel to fully recover before crowning both of them as king and queen of Greenwood. But how does one really recover from losing your other half? He would not have recovered if she had lost Edarís. A dreadful chill ran through his spine whenever the thought crossed his mind. He tried not to think about it. It would seem that Eilianel did not have the chance to be crowned as the queen for their kingdom.

Míwil was grieving, first for her husband and now for her daughter. A belief had crossed her mind after the passing of Eilianel. No matter how much she tried not to think about it, the thought would returned to haunt her even in her sleep. Míwil had asked for an audience with Thranduil with Edarís the next day. She decided it was time to be truthful.

"My prince, I would like to send Eilianel's body to Grey Havens," said Míwil calmly with her head down.

"Naneth?" called Edarís, dreading the meaning behind her naneth's request.

"I-I would like to sail to Valinor with her body," said Míwil, confirming Edarís' suspicion as she looked into the prince's eyes conveying her seriousness.

"Would you reconsider, Lady Míwil?" asked Thranduil sadly.

Míwil shook her head solemnly.

"Naneth…" Edarís was devastated.

"Edarís, there is something I have to tell you. I… I am not your true naneth," confessed Míwil, her face was in sorrow and guilt.

Both Thranduil and Edarís' eyes widened at her words.

"Naneth, no, what do you mean?" asked Edarís.

"You were adopted…" said Míwil.

Edarís seemed to have lost her footing as she crumbled against the pillar behind her. Thranduil immediately stood up from his seat to help her to a bench nearby.

"Tell us the tale, Lady Míwil," said Thranduil.

"It was the last year of First Age. During the year five hundred and eighty-seven, the end of the War of Wrath was going to sink Beleriand into the sea," started Míwil.

"I remember that… my adar had prepared us to travel over the Blue Mountains," said Thranduil as he recalled his memories.

"We were passing by the northern border of Taur-Im-Duinath and heard the sound of a crying infant. It was you and your mother was laying semi-unconscious after the birthing," said Míwil.

Edarís closed her hands on her mouth as she sobbed. Thranduil took a seat next to her and circled his arms around her shoulders in consolation.

"She told us to take you with us. Tinnuon asked her to come but she was too weak and said she had to join your adar in Aman. We told her to name you and she named you Eda from Eden and Rís for Queen. She said it was time for a new queen for the future," continued Míwil.

"Who are her true adar and naneth?" probed Thranduil.

"Sh-she belonged to the blood of Ingwë, the King of the Vanyar and the High King of the Elves. He is your grandfather. Your adar is Minuion and your naneth is Maidhel. They are both Vanyar elves," finished Míwil.

 _That explains you being the fairest elf…_ Thranduil thought.

"Naneth… did you not think it was significant to tell me? Why tell me now?" questioned Edarís in anguish.

"I felt it was Tinnuon and my punishment for not telling you the truth of your origin that we now lose Eilianel the same way how your naneth passed…" explained Míwil.

 _Ber-_

"I need time to think about this!" snapped Edarís.

She stood up from the bench, removing herself from Thranduil's arms and stormed out of the study.

"Lady Míwil, this is a grave burden even I cannot help…" said Thranduil.

"Will you take care of her, my prince?" asked Míwil.

"Of course," replied Thranduil.

"I meant for the rest of your life…" said Míwil.

Thranduil's eyes widened at her words.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I did not expect it either. Until both of you came back from the war, the signs started to show. You would appear where no one had called for you physically. When you all went for the war, Eilianel told me she did not bond with you and that your heart belonged to another. I suspected both of you have been communicating through your minds," explained Míwil.

"I have not had the opportunity to brood about our bond since Lórinand," said Thranduil.

"Things have not been easy since the war," replied Míwil.

"No, it has not…"

And Thranduil wondered if it will ever be the same again after this.

Second Age, Year 3435

Thranduil ascended the throne a month after the funeral of his wife.

 **TBC**

Amin mela lle – I love you

Le melin be nin melich – I love you as you love me


	7. Bittersweet

**It's been a tiring week for me and I wished I have 24 hours just to sit down and type where there are no interruptions every ten to thirty minutes.**

 **I have decided to update the character portrayals in the chapter I deem they are ready to be introduced so you don't have to keep going back to chapter 1 to look at it.**

 **7\. Bittersweet**

The actions of the ones you love sometimes hurts you the most. Edarís loved her adar and naneth for they were the pillars of her life since she had a conscious of her own. Her memories of them were as clear as the day. She had never felt she was not their daughter. So why does it hurt so much to know the truth? Does it matter if they were not her true adar and naneth? They loved her as much as they loved Eilianel.

 _Eda._

Thranduil had been trying to comfort her through their bond.

 _I have been foolish, have I not?_ She asked.

 _Perhaps, but it is quite justified… You are grieving for your losses. First, your adar. Then, Eilianel. And now, your naneth. It does not matter if they were not your true family for they were all you had._

 _Since when were you the voice of reason?_ She teased and heard his mental chuckle.

 _I will be here, Eda… as long as you need me._ Thranduil professed his devotion for her.

 _Thank you, arion._ She replied as her chest was filled with a familiar warmth that only Thranduil could invoke.

 _I believe the endearment to address me now should be aran._ Thranduil said with mirth.

 _You will always be arion to me._ She replied with a quirk in her smile that he could picture in his mind.

 _And you, my love, will always be bereth to me._

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Míwil had not seen Edarís since she revealed the truth. She had promised Thranduil to stay until after his coronation. That happened three days ago and now she was preparing to leave Greenwood with Eilianel's body. There were other elves who were also travelling to Grey Havens and sail to Valinor. She had been looking at the entrance of the mountains from time to time, expecting to see her eldest daughter for the last time. Thranduil was there to bid her farewell and gave her a solemn look when he noticed she was still waiting for Edarís. When it was time to depart, she was dejected that Edarís had not come to see her off.

Just as she turned away from the entrance of the mountains, she heard the familiar voice of her eldest daughter that she would never have mistaken.

"Naneth!" shouted Edarís as she ran from the entrance to reach Míwil.

"Edarís…" Míwil's eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"No more iell nín?" asked Edarís with a smile as she stopped in front her naneth.

"You will always be my daughter…" replied Míwil as she embraced her daughter into her arms.

"You will always be my naneth. I know none that have treat me as you are since birth. May it be that I am adopted but you never love me any less," said Edarís with emotions thick in her voice.

Míwil's tears fell, touched by the love from her daughter. Thranduil smiled at their sentimental moment.

"I love you, iell nín," said Míwil.

"I love you too, naneth. Take care of adar and Eiliana," said Edarís.

"I will. You take care of Legolas," replied Míwil then her gaze lingered on Thranduil. "And our king as well."

Edarís' eyes widened at the meaning behind the words from her naneth. When she saw the acceptance from Míwil's eyes, she gave her naneth a warm smile and nodded. Thranduil watched with Edarís as Míwil marched away through the gates with Eilianel's body in a carriage.

"Come, Eda. We should return," said Thranduil after they could no longer see the departing group.

"Why the hurry, your highness?" asked Edarís with a raised eyebrow.

"Legolas will scream his lungs out when he wakes up and do not feel our presence around," muttered Thranduil.

Edarís laughed for the first time since the war. Thranduil smiled as they walked back to their mountains. The sound of her laughter was harmonious to his ears. He wished he would hear it more and vowed to make her happy as long as he could.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Second Age, Year 3441

News of good and ill came from Amroth, who succeeded his father's throne and became the King of Lothlórien. Sauron had been defeated in Mordor but not with great losses. Gil-galad and Elendil had perished in the battle. The oldest son of Elendil, Isildur, had cut the One Ring from Sauron's finger with the shards of his father's sword, Narsil. The remaining elves who survived the war had followed Elrond back to Rivendell.

"What are your worries, your highness? Did we not receive news of Sauron's defeat?" questioned Cílon, one of the elderly council members.

"Unfortunately, the darkness in Amon Lanc remained," said Thranduil.

"Do we not have healers who could heal the forest?" asked Gilornor, another council member.

"We have insufficient healers to heal the entire forest of Amon Lanc, Gilornor," replied Thranduil.

"The Lórien elves would have enough healers to aid us. Can we not seek assistance from them?" asked Cílon.

"No, it is unfair to our allies for they have suffered great loss and would require time to heal themselves. It would be uncouth of us to be asking a favor in these trying times," responded Thranduil, secretly rolling his eyes in his mind.

"What do we do then, your highness?" asked Cílon.

"Aduialon, carry on with the plan I have mentioned the other day when we were in the woods," said Thranduil to his most trusted advisor.

"Yes, your highness," replied Aduialon with a bow.

"What is this plan you have mentioned, your highness?" asked Gilornor curiously.

"We will build a fortress north from our mountains. It will provide us with sufficient defense against our enemies. I will explain more in due time. Meeting adjourned!" said Thranduil.

While walking towards Legolas' chamber, Thranduil and Edarís share their thoughts on the matter.

 _There is something else you are not telling them during the council meeting._ Edarís brought up the unspoken matter during the council meeting.

 _The darkness in Amon Lanc had not only lingered but is spreading, albeit in a very slow manner. I do not want to send our healers to any possible dangers when we are already lack of them._ Thranduil told Edarís the truth for he would never keep secrets from her.

 _Is that the reason you were out in the woods during Legolas' birth?_ Edarís asked.

Thranduil nodded.

 _We had also headed north from our mountains and found an enormous cave we can build a fortress out of it to better protect our kin._

 _It is probably best to also inform Amroth about the darkness in Amon Lanc._ Edarís suggested.

 _He knows but I doubt he is paying attention to his kingdom at this point. He is busy courting Lady Nimrodel._ Thranduil said with disdain.

 _We were once young as well, arion._ Edarís replied with mirth.

 _I would never abandon our kingdom completely just for courting you, bereth._ Thranduil said with pride.

 _Even if you would, I would not let you do so._ Edarís replied fondly.

 _That is why I love you very much for you understand me better than others._ Thranduil said warmly.

When they turned the corner into the quarters of the king and prince, Thranduil took the opportunity to steal a passionate kiss from Edarís. It was a perfect area for there would be no witness in the walkway until they turned another corner to the doors of the king and prince's chambers. He was not able to convince Edarís to move her chamber into the royal quarters. She had insisted to stay in the quarters near to the guards. Even as he was indulged in the kiss, his mind was thinking of ways to move her into the royal quarters one day, one way or another.

The following year after the end of Second Age, Edarís retired from the ranks of guards to focus on taking care of Legolas as Thranduil took on more responsibilities being the King of Woodland Realm.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Third Age, Year 3

"Get back here, Legolas!" shouted Thranduil as he chased after his son along the walkway from their chambers.

"My, my, what in Eru's name is going on?" asked Edarís, as she watched Thranduil drenched from head to toe in his robe.

"This boy is supposed to take his bath an hour ago. He is making it very difficult," muttered Thranduil.

Legolas hid behind his father's legs when he saw Edarís raised an eyebrow at him. He was in nothing but a pair of leggings.

"Would you like me to help you, Legolas?" asked Edarís politely, but Thranduil could have sworn the threat was so thick, a sword could even cut through it.

"No, nana! I-I can do it myself!" splurted Legolas as he ran back into his chamber.

"Why does he only listens to you, Eda?" sighed Thranduil but his heart warmth at the fact that Legolas had called Edarís 'nana'.

"Not always. He is growing, Thranduil. He is embarrassed to let me bathe him anymore. He used to love it," explained Edarís smiling at his disheveled appearance.

"I would not mind if you would like to bathe me," said Thranduil with a lift in the corner of his lips.

Edarís laughed.

"You will have to wait a little longer, _aran_ _nín_ ," replied Edarís as she purposely lower her voice in a sultry whisper when she called him 'my king'.

Thranduil chuckled.

 _Time is on my side. I shall wait for you, bereth nín._

A rumor had started when Legolas was a year old that the king is replacing the loss of his wife with the deceased princess' sister. However, the rumor ceased when they watched the genuine affection between the couple after Thranduil made it obvious he was courting Edarís. They were often seen together enjoying time of solitude when the king was not occupied with his duties and Legolas was not hogging either one of them.

It was during the feast for the harvest festival that the kingdom was delighted when the king proposed to Edarís after the first dance. She was touched with tears and agreed to the proposal by giving him a fervent kiss in public. Thranduil gladly announced their one-year betrothal as the feast spiraled into a celebration of welcoming their new future queen.

The following year, Thranduil and Edarís exchanged their vows under the stars, which was when the feast of the harvest festival became The Feast of Starlight for the kingdom of Greenwood. After the wedding ceremony, Edarís was also crowned the Queen of Greenwood the same day. Thranduil was the most blissful since the passing of his adar. His wish for Edarís to be his queen had came true after all.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Third Age, Year 1050

"Our mountains are under attacked!" shouted one of the guards, who came running to her with two more guards behind him.

"It was planned… they drew out most of our guards to the borders so they could invade the mountains. Rhoben, Carandol, get everyone to the passage of Forodren. It would be easier to defend from there. Alfirin, send word to the king at the southern border! Tell him where we would be defending. Avoid any fights at all cost for you should make sure your message gets to the king. Go!" ordered Edarís

"Yes, your majesty!" chorused three of them as they left to their tasks.

She hurried back to the chamber she shared with Thranduil and changed into her tunic coat and legging. Hidden behind all her clothes, laid her weapon, the sword with white leather hilt which Thranduil had gifted her when he first started to court her ages ago. She slid the sword into the scabbard next to her belt and left the chamber in search of Legolas.

She turned to the hallway that leads to the training grounds and bumped into the guard that was supposed to follow Legolas around since he was grounded a week ago.

"Your majesty!" greeted the guard in a bow.

"Where is Legolas, Haeredeth?" asked Edarís worriedly since Legolas was not with the guard.

"He sneaked out to follow the king to the border. I came to inform as soon as I can. Please forgive me, your majesty!" pleaded the female guard and bowed.

"Get to the passage of Forodren now and help the others to defend," said Edarís.

"What about Legolas?" asked Haeredeth.

"I am going to find him," replied Edarís.

"But-"

"Do as I say, go!" ordered Edarís.

Haeredeth quickly left the queen and headed towards the passage.

Edarís went to the stable to get her horse and rode out from the mountains. She had killed a few orcs in the mountains while trying to get to the stable. The orcs were scattered and not swarming the mountains in groups. She wondered the purpose of this ambush.

As soon as she was out of the mountains, there were more orcs fighting some of their guards. She picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows from one of their fallen guards. Her heart already mourning the loss of their kin.

"Get to the passage of Forodren and defend until the king arrives!" ordered Edarís as she rode passed them.

She did not stop to fight if she did not need to as her concern was to look for Legolas. If her assumption was correct, Legolas would be using the Old Forest Road to traverse to the southern border to get to Thranduil. A route she had took him across very often back in the days when he was younger and wanted to explore the forest. The sound of metal against metal could be heard before her horse jumped into the clearing of the Old Forest Road. She took out her bow and shot down one the orcs coming behind Legolas.

"Legolas!" called Edarís.

"Nana! What are you doing here?" asked Legolas while fending off another orc coming at him.

"I should be the one asking you that question. When this is over, you will have a lot to answer to!" retorted Edarís heatedly.

Edarís came down from her horse and brought out her sword to help Legolas fend off the remaining orcs. She was better with a sword than a bow as opposed to Legolas who had mastered the skill of archery at a very young age. It had seemed to be a talent he had picked up from Thranduil. Though Thranduil had preferred using his twin swords.

It was when they thought they had cleared the last few orcs that an arrow flew past her and headed straight for Legolas. It hit his right shoulder as he cried out in pain.

"Legolas!"

She saw the second arrow and reacted before she remembered she was with child. The arrow hit her abdomen and she vaguely heard Legolas shouting for her.

"No! Nana!"

She regained her bearing and saw Legolas deflected the third arrow coming for him with his sword. The goal of the ambush in the mountains was clearer now. They were looking for Legolas. They wanted to be rid of the son of Thranduil to bring down the king.

"The arrows are poisonous…" said Edarís.

"Nana, I am sorry for not listening…" said Legolas as he grunted in pain and seemed to be delirious as his steps faltered. The poison is taking effect and it would soon consume her as well if they do not do anything soon.

"Hush, now is not the time," she replied and whistled for her horse to come forth.

She broke the end of the arrow protruded out from Legolas' shoulder and hauled him onto her horse. It would be faster if her horse only carried one of them. She strapped him properly so he would not fall from the horse.

"Tálagor, take him to Aiwendil!" she ordered and the horse whined.

"No… Nana…" pleaded Legolas but he was too weak to move.

"Go, Tálagor!" she ordered again and beat the horse's rear to get him going.

Edarís' horse rode away hastily. She started to feel the effect of the poison working on her as well. Blood had started to seep out in between her thighs staining her brown leggings in dark red. She had no time to mourn of the loss. She would have to survive to be able to do that.

She led the hunting orcs away from the direction her horse had went. There were too many of them and she knew she could not outrun them much less fight them. She remembered there was a small abandoned post high above a tree where she had the guards built for situations like these.

She came across the tree she was familiar with. She used the vines that had been twisted thickly for the purpose of climbing up. The redwood tree was very tall and thick with no branches. No one could climb it without the vines they had made ages ago. As soon as she reached the post, she cut loose the vines with her sword. The orcs might be able to trace her through the smell of her blood but they would not be able to reach her at the top of the tree. The sad truth is no one would be able to reach her.

Without much to be done, she laid against the trunk of the tree. She did not pull out the arrow from her abdomen as it would bleed more profusely. Her thoughts began to wander. She thought of Thranduil that how he would be devastated to lose her and their unborn child. She sobbed and mourned for the loss of their unborn child. Then she hoped Tálagor had made it to Aiwendil to save Legolas.

"Please Valar… save Legolas… save our son who still lived…" she prayed.

She did not hoped for Thranduil to find her but she wished fervently for Legolas to be safe. As the poison took effect in her blood, she began to become delirious and lethargic. Time had lost its concept on her. All she knew was the sky had become a color of twilight.

As the sky darkened further, so did her sight. _I am so sorry, arion…_

 **TBC**

Aran/aran nín – King/My King

Forodren - Northern


	8. Memory

**Raephen**

\- Portrayed by Diego Boneta

 **8\. Memory**

Legolas had called her 'nana' the moment he could speak, which was when he was one year old. It was difficult for him to understand the reason his nana had tried to correct him at the beginning by saying she was his 'muinthel o nana'. There was not a word to call his nana from 'muinthel o nana' and he did not want to call her 'Eda' like his adar did, so he insisted to call her nana instead. She eventually stopped correcting him when he was two years old.

It was not until he understood the theory of how begetting worked that he understood his nana had been trying to tell him she was not his true naneth. That was almost the same time he had heard hushed conversations from ellith that his true naneth had died giving birth to him.

He was embarrassed that he had been silly all along for thinking that his nana had been his true naneth. Maybe his nana did not even want to be his naneth but had no choice because he had insisted she was his nana from the beginning. Therefore, he had avoided spending time with his nana for two weeks until his adar thought he was being a spoilt adolescent and confronted him one day.

"Why are you avoiding your nana, Legolas?" asked his adar, straight to the matter as always.

"I-I am not," he replied, cursing inwardly that his stuttering had probably given him away.

"Do you think your adar mindless?" asked his adar, glaring at him.

"No, adar!" he replied hastily.

"Then do not patronize me. For whatever reason you are avoiding your nana, you have hurt her," said his adar softly. And for the first time, he saw his adar expressed sadness.

"I…" He could not find the words to respond to his adar.

"She truly loves you, Legolas. Regardless of what you have heard, you should know better than anyone that she loves you no matter what," continued his adar before he left him alone to think about his thoughtless actions for the past two weeks.

The next day when he was about to approach his nana alone in the private library where his adar had built for them, he discovered the depths of his nana's sorrow he had caused from his actions. She was sitting in a chair with a book opened in her hands, but her eyes were not focusing on it. They were faraway and held a sadness he had not seen before. He felt immediate guilt swarmed his heart as he watched her.

"Nana…" he called her softly but she heard him.

Her focus returned but she was not able to hide the sadness away. She turned to look at him at the doorway. She saw the look of anguish on his face and beckoned him to come to her without words. He took the opportunity and went into her arms willingly. She embraced him without hesitation and he felt the warmth of his nana's love just like it had always been there. He had been foolish.

It did not matter his nana was not his true naneth for she had been all he had since he was born. She had been there for him every step of his growing journey. And if the other hushed conversation he heard was true, then his nana had given up her position as the commander in the ranks of their guards to be his naneth. How could he be embarrassed that she was not his true naneth? It was not her choice. She had treated him as her own from the day he was born and that was what mattered.

When his adar had crowned his nana as Queen of Greenwood, he had accepted his nana as his naneth completely. His adar had tried to speak to him before he planned to propose to his nana during the feast of the harvest festival. He saved his adar from an awkward conversation by informing his adar he did not need to explain further. He would ask them when he was ready to know the story about his true naneth.

Third Age, Year 1050

 _No… Nana…_

He was delirious from the effect of the poison from the arrow that had injured his shoulder. He could not imagined how it must have affected his nana as well for she took an arrow for him right through her abdomen. He felt worse thinking of it. His nana was with child!

He would never see his little brother or sister. In fact, he was not sure if he would ever see his nana again when she sent her off to Aiwendil. He was overwhelmed with the feeling of uselessness and anguish. His nana had proven again to him that she had loved him beyond the ties of flesh and blood. She had sacrificed herself and his unborn sibling to save him from an arrow that was meant to kill him.

 _Nana… Gi Melin… Nana… Tula dón a'amin!_

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Alfirin heeded his queen's order to avoid any fights and chose to traverse through the branches of trees to reach his king. He heard the sound of battle before he reached the southern outpost. All their outposts were built on trees as requested by the queen when she was the commander of their guards. When he burst through the trees and landed on the outpost, the king and the commander who were watching the battle below turned to look at him.

"Alfirin? What are you doing here?" asked Raephen, the commander of their guards.

"Your highnesss, commander, our mountains are under attack! The queen sent Rhoben and Carandol to gather everyone to the passage of Forodren. She sent me here to inform you, your highness!" reported Alfirin hastily.

Thranduil's eyes widened at the guard's news. There was no point for him to reach her through the bond they shared. They were too far apart to communicate. Unlike Lady Galadriel, neither of them possess powers to be able to extend their mind link beyond a distance.

"Raephen, call the foot guards to retreat. Leave the patrols to scout on the trees. Kill any foul things that follow. Alfirin, follow me," ordered Thranduil as he leaped into the trees. Alfirin followed after the king and both of them headed back towards the mountains.

"Húlben! Scout the border with your guards from the trees. Kill them if they follow the foot guards. Do not engage close combat. Retreat if you have to!" shouted Raephen to the captain of the southern border who was fighting below the outpost.

"Yes, commander!" replied Húlben.

"Those who are not under Húlben's command, retreat to the mountains! Now, quick!" ordered Raephen as he watched their guards retreat as soon as they killed their enemies. When most of them had retreated, he headed towards the mountains in hopes of aiding their comrades who were defending the passage.

When Thranduil and Alfirin reached the entrance of the mountains, it was quiet. Alfirin cringed at the sight of his comrades' corpses on the ground. Thranduil was infuriated with the audacity of the enemies for trespassing his kingdom and slaying his kin.

 _Eda? Eda!_

The lack of response from Edarís made him anxious. Fear griped his heart as dread filled his gut thinking about the worst that had befallen his beloved wife. While he knew she was not dead for he would have felt it through their bond. His adar had explained to him how it felt when they lost his naneth. There was an emptiness that his adar felt in his soul for it was incomplete after losing his naneth.

He rushed to the passage of Forodren. The route to the passage was ingrained into his mind. Edarís had made sure of it. She was the one who discovered it and found it to be a strategic place to defend in case the mountains were overwhelmed. There was an emergency escape route if the guards could not hold off at the passage. He hoped they did not reached that phase.

Both Thranduil and Alfirin killed a few orcs they encountered on the way. There were not many of them. It would seemed they were retreating. When he could see the passage from the stone bridge across it, the guard that was assigned to follow Legolas around rushed out to him.

"Your highness! Have you come across the queen and the prince?" asked Haeredeth worriedly.

Thranduil felt fear grasped him as he froze with eyes wide at the question the guard had asked him. Haeredeth felt dread filled her seeing the king's reaction for it would mean he had not seen neither the queen nor the prince on his way here.

"Forgive me, your highness! The prince had sneaked away to find you not long after you left to defend the southern border…" said Haeredeth as she kneeled.

"And the queen?" asked Thranduil, feeling the dread worse than it was before.

"Sh-she left to find the prince, your highness," replied Haeredeth with her head down in guilt.

Thranduil resisted to raise his hand against Haeredeth. Edarís would not be pleased for him to hit their own guards because he was not able to control his own emotions. Nevertheless, Haeredeth would be punished for not being diligent with her duty to guard the prince. That would have to be later for it was more important to look for Edarís and Legolas first.

"Your highness! Radagast the Brown has the prince with him now at our gates!" shouted Raephen as he came running through the hallways.

Without a word, Thranduil took off and rushed out of their mountains to the gates. Raephen, Haeredeth and Alfirin followed behind him.

"Legolas!" called Thranduil.

He saw his son unconscious on Tálagor, Edarís' horse. He swore if not for his son's sake, he would have bolted out of the gates immediately to search for her.

"Your highness," greeted Aiwendil with a bow.

"Aiwendil, how did you find him?" asked Thranduil as he lifted his son off the horse before he ordered for someone to get Gwedh, their head healer.

"I did not find him, your highness. He came to me partly unconscious and strapped to this horse. I have only stopped the poison from spreading. Your healer would need to quickly remove the arrow and poison as soon as possible," replied Aiwendil.

Thranduil noticed the broken arrow protruded out from the shoulder on the right of Legolas.

"Legolas," called Thranduil, hoping his son would stir awake to tell him the whereabouts of his naneth. Unfortunately, Legolas remained unconscious.

"He would not be stirring anytime soon because of the magic I placed upon him to stop the poison. He was repeating the words nana and the Old Forest Road when I found him. I would assume that was where he was before," said Aiwendil.

"There is an abandoned post high up in the tree near the Old Forest Road. The queen had us built it when she was our commander. It was meant for an escape if any elves was overwhelmed by the enemies," said Raephen after hearing the words from Aiwendil.

Gwedh came rushing out from the mountains with some of her healers. Thranduil passed his son to Alfirin.

"Gwedh, look after my son," said Thranduil before turning his head to Raephen. "Take me there now!"

"Maenor, stay here with your guards. The rest follow us!" ordered Raephen as he led his king to the post near the Old Forest Road.

The sun had set when they reached the Old Forest Road where Legolas and Edarís had fought. There were corpses of orcs littered on the ground. Thranduil could not be bothered with them but he noticed a trail of blood that led off the road. Tears pooled in his eyes at the amount of blood. There was a chance she might have lost their child she was carrying.

They trailed the blood to a tree. The redwood tree stood tall in the forest. It was the tallest tree among other trees, which was the reason the queen had chosen to build a post on it for no enemies can reach it through other trees.

"How do we get up there?" asked Thranduil.

Raephen picked up the severed vines at the foot of the tree.

"We cannot. The vines tied to the top of this tree had been severed off. We usually pulled the vines up once we are up there. The queen must have severed it so the enemies could not reach her in time…" said Raephen.

It was that or she did not have enough energy to pull the vines up. Raephen did not want to think their queen was lying dead up in the post.

"What do you mean we cannot?" asked Thranduil agitated.

"Even if you climb through the other trees, you would only reach a certain height of it. You need the vines to get to the post. It was meant to protect whoever was up there," explained Raephen.

"Give me your daggers," commanded Thranduil.

Raephen removed the daggers strapped on the sides of his thighs and passed it to the king.

"Take these vines with you, your highness. It would allow you to come down later," said Raephen.

Thranduil removed his armors before circling the vines across his torso. As soon as he strapped Raephen's daggers onto the sides of his belt, he began climbing the tree next to the redwood. He leaped from branches to branches to reach the top. When there were no more sturdy branches to support him, he retrieved the daggers from his belt.

"I am so sorry, galadh," whispered Thranduil, feeling remorse for he would have to hurt the tree to get to the post.

He leaped from the branch and aimed both daggers at the redwood tree. The daggers pierced the tree successfully for Thranduil to hang onto them. He placed both his feet on the tree to stable himself before removing one dagger to stab it a level higher. He did the same on the other dagger and started to climb the tree.

The sky was breaching on evening when he reached underneath the post. Thranduil removed one dagger and strapped it underneath his belt before grabbing the platform with his right hand. Once he held onto the platform tightly, he removed the other dagger and swung himself up onto the platform. The amount of blood staining the platform horrified him. But there was no sign of Edarís. He was not senseless to believe their unborn child had survived with the amount of blood she had lost.

"No… nooooo!" screamed Thranduil into the forest, scaring some of the creatures off the trees nearby.

Tears fell from his eyes as he kneeled on the platform to mourn the loss. It was a moment before he tied the vines around the tree and let it fall to the bottom of the tree. When he reached the ground, the guards had lighted torches for the day had turned to night.

"Your higness, the queen?" asked Raephen when he did not see the king coming down with the body of the queen.

"No sign of her but her blood. Search the forest!" ordered Thranduil.

They never found the queen's body even as the search turned from days into weeks. The king mourned the loss of his queen and unborn child. Legolas had regained conscious two days after he was returned to the kingdom by Aiwendil. But he was never the same for he felt the weight of his naneth's loss on him. If he had not ventured out to follow his adar, he believed his naneth would have survived. When he asked to assist to search for his naneth, Thranduil had disallowed him from joining the search. Seeing the anguish in his adar's face, he reluctantly obeyed his adar's wishes and stayed in his chamber mostly.

"Your highness, this must stop. You will exhaust the guards and they will not be prepared for the next attack from the enemies. Our scouts have already returned with the reports that the Necromancer had established himself in Dol Guldur. We must move to the new dwellings soon as it is no longer safe in these mountains. Our guards have found some of the giant spiders coming into the mountains during the dark," said Aduialon, his advisor.

"We shall move then. Raephen, send the guards out to secure a path," said Thranduil without emotions in his voice.

"Yes, your highness," replied Raephen as he left the throne hall.

"Thranduil… as your friend, I bid you to talk to Legolas. He has been blaming himself for the loss of our queen," said Aduialon.

Thranduil merely nodded but did not say anything else. Aduialon sighed and left the throne hall.

The next few days the wood elves traversed the path secured by their guards to their new dwellings. The wood elves lived in the woods surrounding the fortress. The fortress is a great cave inside the eastern border of Greenwood and north bank of the Forest River. The cave has many passages and wide halls built similarly to the underground structure of King Thingol's fortress of Menegroth in Doriath. The wood elves called the fortress as the Halls of Thranduil. The entrance to the halls was built with huge stone doors that were secured by magic and were closed at all times.

As the wood elves closed themselves off from other realms, the races of men began to call Greenwood as Mirkwood for the darkness from Dol Guldur had tainted it. No men would venture into the forest for they were infested with giant spiders.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

After they had move to the new fortress, Thranduil had called off the search for their queen. The wood elves started to prepare the lament for those who had sacrificed in the recent attack from the enemies of Dol Guldur. But the king ordered that no lament should be done for their queen. The kingdom obeyed the king's order and only sang the lament for the others. During the lament for the fallens, Thranduil took the opportunity to talk to his son about the loss they felt for Edarís.

"Legolas, nana would not want you to blame yourself," said Thranduil as he watched their kin sing the lament.

"Adar, I… I am so sorry. Na-nana… she sent me off. She was hurt… the second arrow struck her abdomen…" replied Legolas. Tears fell as he turned towards his adar.

"I know… we lost our unborn child… but she loves you, Legolas. You should not blame yourself for the sacrifice she made. You should cherish your life for she gave you a second chance to live," said Thranduil as he turned to watch the pain his son beared.

"Can you tell me more about nana?" asked Legolas.

"I believe you know she is not your true naneth?" asked Thranduil in return.

Legolas nodded.

"She was your true naneth's adopter sister. After your true naneth passed, their naneth told nana the truth of her lineage. She was the daughter of Minuion, son of Ingwë," said Thranduil.

Legolas was amazed that his nana was of royal Eldar blood. Every elves who read the history of the awakening of elves knew about Ingwë being the first twelves elves who awoke in Cuiviénen and became the King of the Vanyar and the High King of the Elves.

"Her adar was slain in the War of Wrath at the end of First Age. Maidhel, her naneth gave birth to her near the north border of Taur-Im-Duinath and passed due to her grief of losing her husband. It was there that nana's adopted adar and naneth found her and took her in as their daughter," continued Thranduil.

"Tinnuon and Míwil?" asked Legolas.

Thranduil nodded.

"I have met your nana first when she was an infant. Then I met her again a century later when she was hiding behind the bushes to watch me train," said Thranduil as he smiled at the memory.

"What about Ei-my true naneth?" asked Legolas, slightly embarrassed he was going to call his true naneth by name.

"Eilianel was born five hundred years after I caught your nana behind the bushes. I am sorry for telling you this but it was your nana that I fell in love with and not your true naneth… It was a foolish decision made by my adar to arrange a marriage between Eilianel and me," replied Thranduil.

Legolas was surprised at the revelation of the arrange marriage.

"I did not know we practiced such custom," said Legolas.

"We do not but my adar was desperate at the incoming war during the Second Age. I do not blame him anymore… neither does your nana. She was the one who had accepted my adar's decision from the beginning even at the cost of our love," explained Thranduil.

Legolas nodded for his adar to continue.

"Your nana said if I was to refuse to marry Eilianel, it would have put my adar's pride in a difficult place for he was the one who asked for Eilianel's hand on behalf of me. At the same time, it would put your nana's family to shame as well," continued Thranduil.

"And so you married my true naneth… did she agree?" asked Legolas.

"Your true naneth was very much in love with me… She was delighted until she discovered my heart had chosen someone else after the wedding ceremony. She did not know it was your nana, not even after she passed. Before the battle of Dagorlad, Eilianel suggested that we try begetting a child for I may perish in the war and there will be no lineage to continue if so," said Thranduil.

"I was…"

Thranduil did not let his son continue his thought.

"I love you even if you were born for the sake of continuing a linage. Please believe me…" said Thranduil, hoping his son would understand he wasn't conceived merely for the means of war.

"I believe you, adar. Someday I may see my true naneth when the time comes… but nana, I would really want to see nana now if I could," said Legolas.

"I wish to see her as well…" replied Thranduil solemnly.

They said no more as they stood quietly and continued to listen to the lament until it was finished. Edarís and Eilianel were never brought up again since that night. Thranduil had tried to be optimistic that until the day the queen's body was found, he would not believe she had passed. But as the years went by, his heart felt forlorn even though he did not feel the severed of the bond. Nightmares haunt him in his sleep. He began to feel hopeless and started to lock his emotions up.

Legolas watched his adar turned cold and ruthless. He told his adar he would not give up believing his nana had passed until her body was found. Thranduil told him her body would have been reborn if she had died and left the Halls of Mandos. There would be no body for them to find. Frustrated with his adar's coldness, he avoided his adar and would not talk to him unless necessary.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Third Age, Year 2770

Thranduil had isolated the wood elves since the attack that caused him to lose his queen. When Smaug came from the mountains in the north to attack the Dwarven kingdom of the Lonely Mountain, he did not bother to offer to help even as he received the news from one of his guards.

That was the beginning of Smaugh's reign over the Lonely Mountain for two centuries. No one dared to enter the mountains to steal the treasures that the dwarves had hoarded. Dale had been burned to ruins and the surrounding lands of Erebor became a scarred wasteland. The men and dwarves called them the Desolation of Smaug.

 **TBC**

Muinthel o nana – Sister of Mother

*Tula dón a'amin – Come back to me!

Galadh – Large tree

 **This chapter took longer for me to write because I am no good at trying to describe urgency and sadness or the lots of it. Anyway, I have adapted some of The Hobbit's movie plot to synchronize with parts of my story.**


	9. Eondaynth

**The song that had been described before she woke up was inspired by** **Nearer My God to Thee (for 9 cellos) - The Piano Guys.**

 **9\. Eondaynth**

There was a melodious sound when consciousness began to slowly awaken her mind. It was a song, slow and melancholy at the beginning. The rhythm climbed slightly with an optimistic tune before slowing again but it did not sound as melancholy it was before. It felt…

 _Alive…_

The song triggered a longing deep in her soul. Her lids fluttered as her eyes opened staring into whiteness. When her eyes focused, she noticed it was a very high ceiling in white marble. It was unlike any dwellings she had seen before. Her eyes darted around her surroundings without moving her head. Wherever she was, it was illuminating and she briefly wondered if she was in Caras Galadhon. She had never been to the city of Lothlórien built out from the Mallorn trees but had heard of elves singing praises of its beauty for the city glows brightly in the dark.

"You are awake, Queen of Eryn Galen, descendant of Ingwë Ingweron," said a melodious voice which startled Edarís out of her reverie.

Her body felt heavy but she forced herself to sit up from its position. When her gaze landed on the figure standing across her on her right, she gasped at the beauty before her. If she thought the place she was in was illuminating, the lady before her glowed even brighter than the place itself.

"I am Varda. Welcome to Ilmarin, halls of Manwë," greeted the lady before her.

She was rendered speechless as she continued to stare at the Vala.

"I… I am sorry. I do not know what to say," replied Edarís when she started to realize she was being impolite for not speaking.

"It is alright, dear child. Do you remember?" asked Varda with a polite smile.

Edarís had to look away from Varda for her beauty was blinding. She looked at her hands which had overlaid each other and took a moment to remember what happened before she awaken here. Flashes of Legolas being struck by an arrow and her last moment at the post near Old Forest Road rushed into her mind. She gasped and held her head in her hands.

"I died…" said Edarís in anguish. _No… Thranduil… Lego-_

"Legolas? Did he survived?" asked Edarís suddenly.

"Yes, he is safe. Aiwendil managed to stop the poison," replied Varda.

Edarís sighed in relief but it was short-lived. Her worries were not over.

"Why am I not in the Halls of Mandos?" asked Edarís confused.

"Because you did not die, Arphen," said another voice suddenly.

Edarís watched as another figure appeared from the doorway to her left.

"I did… not?" Edarís was reduced to a confused and mindless being at the revelation.

Varda chuckled at the expression on Edarís' face.

"Varda, my beloved wife heard your prayer. A heart so pure and noble to sacrificed herself and her unborn child for another who is not of her flesh and blood. She mourned for your loss and pleaded me to save you. I sent Thorondor for you and here you are," explained Manwë.

"Tha-thank you, your highness," said Edarís as she tipped her head down towards Manwë and turned to Varda. "And you as well, your gracious."

Varda smiled luminously at Edarís.

"We have a number of your kin who are eager to see you. Are you ready to welcome them?" asked Manwë.

Edarís immediately thought of her adopted adar and naneth, as well as Eilianel.

"I… yes, I am," replied Edarís with affirmation.

Manwë moved away from the doorway and three beautiful glowing elves appeared. They all had golden blond hair like her. She was momentarily confused for she had expected to see Tinnuon and Míwil or even Eilianel. Recognition dawned on her as she registered the unmistakable resemblances she had with one of the male elves.

"Adar? Naneth?" called Edarís with hesitation, unsure how she felt for never seen her true adar and naneth before.

Tears fell from Maidhel's eyes as she broke into a run to her daughter and embraced Edarís into her arms. Minuion followed after his wife with a quick few steps. When he reached, he had both his wife and daughter in his embrace. Ingwë walked to stand near Manwë instead, not wanting to interrupt the precious moment of their reunion. It was a few moments later that they withdrew from the embrace. Edarís turned to look at Ingwë and gave him a respectful nod as a greeting.

"Adar Adarenin," called Edarís.

"Ielion," said Ingwë as he walked forward and closer to Edarís.

"I believe all of you require some time for yourselves. Varda and I will take our leave," interrupted Manwë as he walked to his wife and held his arm out for his wife to hold onto before both of them left.

As soon as the King and Queen of Arda left, Maidhel pleaded and asked for forgiveness from her daughter for not being strong enough to hold onto life and stayed in Middle Earth to watch over her. Edarís held onto her naneth's hands and told her there was nothing to be forgiven for she understood it was a painful time after having lost your other half.

Minuion moved his daughter into the household of Ingwë in Taniquetil after the reunion even though Varda had permitted Edarís to stay as long as she wanted in Ilmarin. Edarís politely declined the hospitality of Manwë and Varda for it would be wise to make time for her family that she had not been with since her birth.

Overwhelmed with meeting her true adar and naneth as well as grandfather, it was two weeks later after everything had calmed for Edarís that reality dawned on her. The longing in her soul increased day by day as he thought of the distress she had put both Thranduil and Legolas through. There was no doubt they would have thought she had died. But was there a difference? She was in Valinor and they were in Middle Earth. It would be many years before she would see them.

Sensing her daughter's unease, Maidhel decided to occupy Edarís' thoughts by suggesting she traveled to Tirion where her adopted adar and naneth were dwelling. Edarís hesitated the decision for a week. It was not because she did not want to see Tinnuon and Míwil. Eilianel was who she was worried of confronting. After all, Eilianel did not know Thranduil and her were each other's chosen one before. However, she assumed her sister would have found out by now.

Bracing herself to overcome her fear of the rejection from her sister, Edarís traveled to Tirion and was immediately welcomed to the household of Tinnuon and Míwil. Eilianel did not live with them for she had her own dwelling with Celephin. However, Tinnuon had hosted a dinner and invited Celephin and Eilianel over the following evening.

Edarís was sitting at the bench outside of the balcony of Tinnuon's home and marveling the scenic view of the city. She could see Mindon Eldaliéva, her grandfather's tower situated right at the center of it. A familiar voice startled her out of her admiration of Tirion.

"Muinthel," called Eilianel.

Edarís turned towards the voice from behind her. Her sister stood at the doorway looking just like she was before she passed in Greenwood.

"Eiliana…"

"How are you, muinthel?" asked Eilianel with a friendly smile on her face.

"You are not upset with me?" asked Edarís in return.

"Upset?" Eilianel was slightly confused but soon realized what her sister meant.

"For..." Edarís was not sure how to begin.

"I am not. Nana and I talked about it after we reunited here. And I understand why you did not tell me for I would not be in the state to accept your reasoning then," explained Eilianel.

"Still… I am so sorry, Eiliana…" said Edarís.

"It is alright, really. Thranduil and I were never meant to be. I was blinded until I met Celephin to understand the meaning of love," replied Eilianel.

Edarís stood up from her place and embraced her sister. The familiarity of her sister's smell and warmth enlightened her heart.

"Thank you for understanding, Eiliana. I had hesitated to come here at first for I fear you would have resented me," said Edarís.

"Do not be silly! You are my muinthel even if not by blood. We grew up together and you had never loved me any less," admonished Eilianel.

Edarís laughed and it felt good for she had not been this delightful since she arrived.

"I need a favor in return though," said Eilianel suddenly.

"And what of this favor? Anything for you, Eiliana," replied Edarís.

"Tell me about Legolas."

And so over the dinner, Edarís told her tales of Legolas of how he was so much like his adar but much more joyful and less serious. Both sisters told each other stories through the night long after the affair of dinner was completed. It felt like old times and Edarís wished she would have more of them but she knew heart was not here.

Days flew by into weeks after Edarís returned to Taniquetil. Her heart was not in Valinor and her mind was always with thoughts of Thranduil and Legolas. Even the King and Queen of Arda felt her restlessness when she visited them. Eru Ilúvatar had worded Edarís' fate to Manwë but it was not until she was ready that Manwë could send her off on the journey she was meant to go. And so he waited for her. It would not be long before she requested an audience with him.

"Arphen, your grandfather informed me you had wanted an audience with us," said Manwë.

Edarís held her arm across her chest with a slight bow on her head to greet the King and Queen of Arda.

"Yes, your highness and your gracious," replied Edarís earnestly.

"Tell us your restlessness, my child," said Varda.

"I cannot stay here, your gracious. My heart longed for my other half and the son not of my blood. I have thought very much of them. Time did not sought to calm the restlessness of my mind. I…" explained Edarís to Varda before turning to Manwë. "Can you send me back to Middle Earth?"

"You know I cannot…" replied Manwë trailing off.

Edarís felt anguish started to bloom in her heart.

"There is a way… but it is not of my power to ensure you will get to Middle Earth," said Manwë.

"What do you mean, your highness?" asked Edarís.

"The sea above the sunken Helcaraxë is the only passage to traverse from Valinor to Middle Earth. None have tried," explained Manwë.

"If that is the only way, I will take it," said Edarís.

"Are you sure? For if you perished, you will be sent to the Halls of Mandos and back here which you would not be able to go back to Middle Earth anymore after that," warned Manwë.

"I will take the risk, your highness," replied Edarís resolutely.

In Tol Eressëa, Manwë had a ship built for Edarís. It took a week before it was completed. Edarís said her farewells to the people she loved. Both her naneth could not help but shed tears sending their daughter off. It was not fear for her life that had them emotional but her heart. If she was to fail this journey, it would infinitely took a toll on Edarís' soul for it would be incomplete until she was reunited with the King of Greenwood. Eilianel had asked a favor for if she succeeded in returning to Greenwood, she would like Edarís to continue to watch over Legolas.

"Dearest Eiliana, it is no favor for I love him as he was my own. I will continue to watch over him as long as I can," said Edarís.

Alone, she departed from Tol Eressëa and sailed along the Enchanted Isles until she passed Elwing's Tower. Varda had made sure enough sustenance was stored in the ship for her until she reached Forlond, a harbor in the southern part of Forlindon.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Strong waves crashed against the ship one after another as it continued to sail through the icy waters. The wind was harsh and cold like in the winter. Even surrounded by a cloak, she could still feel the cold seeped into her, chilling her to the bones. Nevertheless, she must go forth and not look back for she was determined to return to the elves she loved in Middle Earth.

She had lost count the days she was on the sea. When she had reached the sea above Helcaraxë, the sun was always clouded with storms. The King of Arda had told her it was the only place where he could not shelter her from the wind and air. She must be vigilant and steadfast in stirring the ship in these waters.

Time passed differently in Valinor and Middle Earth. That was what Varda had informed her before she sailed. She did not know what year it was when she would reached Middle Earth. She hoped she would made it in time to fight the darkness that was spreading. Let it be that the darkness did not reach the mind of her loved ones. She prayed to the Vala who was responsible for mercy and grief.

 _Protect them, Nienna! Take the grief away and give them hope!_

It was when she thought the storm and waves could not had been any harsher that a huge thunderstorm descended upon her. She feared for the worst for she did not want to return to Valinor. Even as her ship tilted and sent her falling into the sea, she struggled to stay above the sea by holding onto a plank of her ship that had been destroyed into pieces.

She did not know how long she had been above the sea on the plank but she swam when she could with the flank. When she was tired she rested half of her body above the plank and prayed to Eru to give her strength and direction. She would not give up until her last breath.

Another storm came, one she knew she would not be able to hold onto the plank for she lacked the strength since she was malnourished. There was no sustenance since she had fallen from her ship. Briefly before she felt darkness enveloped her, she wondered if Eru had taken mercy on her physical being and really sent her to her last breath.

 _I beg of you... please let me return to my loved ones in Greenwood. Please!_

Cold and warmth were what she felt when she regained consciousness in her mind. As her mind centered, she felt like she was moving in the air as she could feel the wallops of wind against her cheek that was not on the platform she was laying on. Wherever she was laying on was warm and hard but not flat.

 _Thorondor?_

But there was not the feeling of feathers beneath her. She tried to open her eyes but they felt heavy and seemed to be bound by a powerful magic to prevent her from fully waking. Her heart started to beat erratically for she was afraid an enemy had captured her.

 _Fear not, brave one._

She was startled by the voice in her mind.

 _I was summoned by Ulmo, the one who govern the seas of Arda, to save you from your perilous journey._

 _Thank you… but why am I not able to fully awaken?_ She asked the feminine voice.

 _Your body is not ready. It needs to heal. Sleep, brave one. You will have sight when you awaken again._

She accepted she was safe with whoever that had saved her and promptly surrendered to darkness again. True enough, when she awaken again she was greeted with the sight of clouds.

 _Clouds…_

"Ah I see, you have awaken again, brave one," said the creature below her.

She sat up and her eyes widened at the sight before. It was not being in the air and among the clouds that startled her but the creature she was upon.

"Dra-dragon!" she exclaimed.

The rumble from the dragon's chest vibrated through her as well.

"Yes, I am Eondaynth, descendant of Magas, Champion of the White," said the dragon.

"I… I am Edarís…" she replied, still astonished at finding herself mounting on a dragon. Not just a dragon but a fair one, as white as the clouds.

"I know, brave one. Descendant of Ingwë," said Eondaynth.

"Why do you call me the brave one?" asked Edarís.

"Are you not? You braved the endless storms and harsh seas above Helcaraxë to return to your loved ones in Middle Earth. None have tried. You will be a legend. Praises will be sung in Aman when you return," explained Eondaynth.

"I wish not for such praises. All I wanted was to return to my loved ones," said Edarís.

Eondaynth's chest rumbled again in laughter.

"Brave and humble," said Eondaynth.

"Where are we?" asked Edarís.

"We are further north of the sea above Helcaraxë and heading towards Ice Bay of Forochel. We need to avoid detection if I needed to land," replied Eondaynth.

Quickly, Edarís understood the dragon's reason for they are killed on sight in Middle Earth. Dragons were considered foul creatures bred by Morgoth. They were dark and atrocious. Therefore, she was confused with the existence of Eondaynth.

"Are you the only white dragon?" asked Edarís.

"No, but not many are accountable for since Helcaraxë sank. We used to live in Helcaraxë until the War of Wrath in First Age," said Eondaynth.

"Where do you live now?" asked Edarís confused for it was not easy to hide with her white skin.

"Under the sea. Eru had given us the ability to dwell in waters when Morgoth started hunting dragons," replied Eondaynth with disdain at the mention of Melkor.

"Dragons were hunted? Were dragons not bred by Morgoth?" asked Edarís even more confused.

"No, brave one. Dragons existed before the Valar. We were among the first few ancient and magical creations of Eru. It was not until Morgoth started to breed between dragons and drakes that they became dark and atrocious. Drakonas, female dragons, were captured by Morgoth and forced to breed with drakes, a foul creation of Morgoth. Drákon, male dragons, were killed instead for Morgoth was not able to control them. It was when Morgoth started hunting white dragons in Helcaraxë that Eru granted us ability to dwell in waters to escape. Morgoth would not go under the sea for he feared Ulmo. Some of my kin had escaped and hidden themselves underneath Belegaer, the Great Sea, and some even traverse to Ekkaia, the Encircling Sea. We lived under the sea for so long that we did not bother to return to the land," explained Eondaynth bitterly.

"I am so sorry to hear of such bitter tales," responded Edarís with empathy.

"Worry not, it was very long ago. But darkness is returning. While I was not summoned to assist, I felt I must for darkness had been the reason we were hidden in the waters. I wished to be on land, unlike my kin," said Eondaynth longingly.

"I will aid you in your quest after I return to my loved ones for darkness had also tainted the forest I lived in," promised Edarís.

"You are generous, brave one. Hold tight, we are landing," said Eondaynth as she dipped slightly to descend.

A few moments later, Eondaynth landed on a flat surface hidden behind a hill large enough to cover them from Forodwaith who still lived around the shores of ice bay. They were at the island furthest away from the shores. Eondaynth lowered her head down for Edarís to unmount from her neck. As soon as Edarís stepped a few foots away, Eondaynth transformed her physical appearance.

Edarís gasped at the transformation. The white dragon had gained a physical resemblance of a Vala. She could have been mistaken for human if she was not illuminating and being an elf if she was not missing pointy ears. Eondaynth chuckled at her expression.

Eondaynth was fair with long silvery hair in waves. She had a tall frame and slender body like an elf. Dressed in a white tunic coat and leggings with a dark leather boots, she was dazzling and beautiful.

"Can all dragons transformed into a physical body like yours?" asked Edarís.

"Yes, after Eru created Valar, he gave us bodies that resembled a Vala. We are very often mistaken as half-elven. However, the dragons bred by Morgoth were not able to transform. Unfortunately, they inherited the ability of the dragon-spell," explained Eondaynth.

"That is indeed very unfortunate and a disadvantage for us," replied Edarís.

"Let us hurry for we will need to travel by foot since I cannot be seen in my dragon form in Middle Earth. At least not yet," ushered Eondaynth as they started to head towards the shores of the ice bay.

 **TBC**

Arphen – A noble

*Adar Adarenin – Grandfather

*Ielion – Granddaughter

 **At this rate, I do not think I will finish at chapter 10…**


	10. Hope

**10\. Hope**

Third Age, Year 2941

On the white shores, he stood and watched the waves of the sea rolled in and washed away before crashing onto the white sands again. He had not felt such peace for a very long time. There was a sudden longing in his chest towards the sea and he wondered if it was time for him to sail to the west. As he stared longer into the horizon, he noticed the shape of a ship had appeared but was very far away that he could not see clearly.

He squinted his eyes to have a better look. The picture was clearer as the ship continued to sail closer to the shores. It was as white as the clouds when they were without the storms. When the sun shone on it, he was momentarily blinded when the ship reflected its whiteness back from the waters of the sea. It was strange to see a white ship for none have been built like that.

As the ship reached the shores and stopped, he was curious and attempted to move himself closer but a movement on the ship halted his action. The peak of a golden hair appearing from the small cabin had his heart beating loudly. The color was a reminder of someone he had loved and lost very long ago. When the owner of the golden hair fully emerged from the cabin, he was astonished beyond words. Standing on the ship, stood the love he had been mourning for millenniums.

"Arion," called the golden hair figure.

She was smiling so beautifully at him that his heart hurt for he had not seen it for too long.

"Bereth…?"

He was not sure to believe that he was really seeing her for the first time since he lost her.

"Yes, meleth nín," she replied and he wasted no time, surging forward to reach her.

She jumped down from the ship, not caring she had drenched her leggings and boots, and met him halfway into an embrace. He tightened his hold on her as he took a smell of her hair. The smell of sea and a hint of fresh rain clouded his senses. He briefly wondered where she had been to but it was not important for she was now in his arms.

"You do not know how I have mourned you in my mind even though my heart indefinably knew you were not dead…" he whispered into her ear and she tightened her hold on him.

"Forgive me, arion… I wished I could have return sooner," she moved her head back from the embrace and replied.

She watched as a tear fell from his eye. She kissed the tear when it fell onto the corner of his lips.

"Do not cry, please… I am so sorry," she whispered sadly, feeling the tears pooled in her eyes.

He swoop down and captured her lips causing her to gasp at his sudden act. He took the opportunity to feel the warmth from her mouth. She recovered from her daze and returned the kiss as fervently as he initiated it.

"Do not apologize, meleth nín. It was not your fault," he grabbed her chin and said after the passionate kiss they shared.

"Oh how I have missed you… my heart longed for you and I worry for Legolas when I was there. I could not live in peace…" she said brokenly.

"Where were you?" he asked, finally curious to where she had been.

The sky darkened suddenly and broke both of their attention. They watched as a storm rolled in from the sea. She shook her head in dismay and placed both her hands on his face as he turned to her.

"There is something important that you should know. War is coming and you should aid those who needs it. Do not let sorrow cloud your judgement, arion. I must go now," she said and attempted to turn but he stopped her immediately.

"What do you mean you must go? You just came back to me! I am not letting you go," he said adamantly.

"I promise you will see me very soon," she said to assure him but he could see that she was fading.

"No! No…" he pleaded to her.

"I have to. I am not here yet, but I will be. Remember arion. Aid those who needs it," she said before fading completely.

Thranduil's eyes opened and he sat up from his bed in a jolt. His eyes staring widely into nothingness as his mind tried to grasp what he had just dreamt of. In all the years, it had been nightmares when he dreamt. He would envisioned Edarís dying in every horrid state possible but never in the way she was in the dream that had just happened. She had looked radiant and beautiful as she was before he lost her. He covered his face with his hands remembering the appearance of his beautiful wife in his dream until a knock on his door disconcerted him.

"What is needed at such an hour!?" he asked impolitely for he was frustrated.

"I am sorry, your majesty. But Prince Legolas and Captain Tauriel had returned from the forest with an orc who were tracking our guests, the dwarves," replied the guard immediately to avoid further admonishment from Thranduil.

"I will be there," replied Thranduil curtly as he got up from his bed to change his garment before heading to his throne.

When Thranduil reached his throne hall, Legolas had the orc kneeling with his knife on the foul creature's throat. Tauriel was standing a few feet in front of the orc glaring at him while she waited for the king to come for the interrogation.

"What do we have here?" asked Thranduil as he walked up the stairs to the platform before his throne.

"We found a band of orcs coming into our forest tracking the footsteps of the dwarves. The rest were killed but I spared this one for he could hold important information we may want to know," said Legolas holding the orc tightly as he pressured the knife on the creature's throat.

"Such is the nature of evil. Out there in the vast ignorance of the world, it festers and spreads. A shadow that grows in the dark. A sleepless malice as black as the oncoming wall of night. So it ever was, so will it always be. In time all foul things come forth," said Thranduil as he paced from the front of the orc to the back and folded his arms when he finished.

"You were tracking the company of thirteen dwarves… Why?" asked Legolas, his voice raised when he had worded 'Why'.

"Not thirteen, not anymore. The young one, the black haired archer, we stuck him with a Morgul shaft. The poison in his blood… he will be choking on it soon," replied the orc instead.

"Answer the question, filth!" said Tauriel in a calm fury.

"I do not answer to dogs, She-Elf!" hissed the orc in his native language as he struggled against Legolas' knife.

"I would not antagonize her," warned Legolas.

"You like killing things, orc? You like death? Then let me give it to you!" threatened Tauriel as she flipped her knives to struck the orc.

"Enough! Tauriel, leave. Go now," interrupted Thranduil as he dismissed the captain.

The orc hissed as Tauriel left the throne hall.

"I do not care about one dead dwarf. Answer the question. You have nothing to fear. Tell us what you know and I will set you free," coaxed Thranduil as he let the thought sink for the orc.

"You had orders to kill them. Why? What is Thorin Oakenshield to you?" asked Legolas.

"The dwarf runt will never be king," spat the orc.

"King? There will be no king under the mountain nor there will ever be. None would ever enter Erebor while the dragon lives," said Legolas.

"You know nothing. Your world will burn…" murmured the orc as he stared into space.

"What are you talking about? Speak!" asked Legolas insistently.

"Our time has come again. My master served the One. Do you understand now, elfling? Death is upon you. The flames of war are upon you," said the orc as he cackled.

 _Remember arion. Aid those who needs it…_

The words in his dream from Edarís flowed back into Thranduil's mind as he heard the words from the orc. In a surge of anger but in a calm demeanor, he unsheathed his sword and severed the orc's head without looking.

"Why did you do that? I thought I was to set him free," asked Legolas annoyed at his adar for interrupting the interrogation.

"And I did. I free his wretched head from his miserable shoulders," replied Thranduil nonchalantly.

"There was more the orc could tell us," said Legolas grudgingly.

"There is nothing more he could tell me," replied Thranduil as he walked up to his throne.

"What did he mean by the flames of war?" asked Legolas.

"He means they intend to unleash a weapon so great that it will destroyed all before it. I want the watch doubled to our borders, all roads, all river. Nothing moves but I hear of it. No one enters this kingdom and no one leaves it," said Thranduil as he sat on his throne.

"Fetch me Thorin Oakenshield."

Legolas left the throne hall to bid his adar's order.

Thranduil had yet to speak to the heir of Durin's Folk since his guards had found them in the forest. The dwarves had come forth to the throne for an unpleasant introductions before he sent them off to rest in their guest chambers. He did not want to speak with them if they could not exchange polite dialogues.

 _Remember arion. Aid those who needs it…_

Edarís' words returned with a vengeance. That was not the only words that made his mind swirl for he remembered the dream clearly. She had told him a promise of her return that she was not here yet but she would be.

 _Oh Valar! Please do not fiddle with my mind and heart. I could not bear it if this was but just a dream!_

He was brought out of his turmoil thoughts when Raephen returned with Thorin Oakenshield instead of Legolas. Thorin came forth before him but did not greet or bow to show respect. He could not be bothered by the dwarf's lack of manners for there were more important matters to be discussed.

"Thorin Oakenshield," called Thranduil with a smirk on his face.

"Thranduil Oropherion," called Thorin in return emotionlessly.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland… and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary… Or something of that ilk," said Thranduil as he came down from his throne to face Thorin.

"You have found a way in... You seek that which would bestow upon you, the right to rule. The King's Jewel. The Arkenstone," continued Thranduil as he watched Thorin's eyes looked away from him.

The eyes are the key to one's soul and heart. And it stood true when Thorin looked away. It meant whatever Thranduil had said was true.

"It is precious to you beyond measure… I may not understand that for my precious lies within the life of someone, not a stone. I offer you my help," said Thranduil as he stood tall a few steps away but in front of Thorin.

"What do you want?" asked Thorin unabashed by Thranduil's tall frame.

"I will let you go, if you sign a contract and promise to share the treasures you will recover from the Lonely Mountain with the people of Laketown," replied Thranduil seriously.

Thorin was surprise the Elf King did not ask a part for himself but for another race, which was a noble act. But he did not trust elves and Thranduil was no exception.

"A favor for a favor," said Thorin as he turned around to pace the platform before the throne.

"You have my word. One king to another," replied Thranduil.

"I would not trust Thranduil… the great king to honor his words should the end of all days be upon us! You… who lacked all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends. You did not even help us when Smaug was upon us! You hid in your fortress! You should die a death of loneliness!" roared Thorin at Thranduil.

"Do not speak to me of loneliness!" hissed Thranduil into Thorin's face. "I know its sorrow and ache."

Thorin was surprised at a brief glimpse of anguish from Thranduil's expression before it returned to its cold demeanor. Thranduil retreated from him and slowly walked up to the throne.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of Elf, but I would not waste any more time convincing you of your poor choice. You can go… but heed my warning. All of you will perished among your folks if you, Thorin Oakenshield, let greed overcome you like your grandfather," said Thranduil as he gestured for the guards to send Thorin back to his guest room.

Thorin left quietly albeit in a grudge.

"Let them go if they wished to, Raephen," said Thranduil as he turned to his commander who had been standing below the throne.

"Your highness, is that wise?" asked Raephen.

"I have a feeling we will see them very soon," replied Thranduil as he stared off into space, his mind recalling his queen's words again.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Days blended together as Edarís traveled with Eondaynth since they landed in Ice Bay of Forochel. When they had reached the shores of the ice bay, they had encountered a group of Forodwaith who seemed to recognize her dragon acquaintance. She remembered clearly they had bowed to her in respect. It was later when they were out of the Forodwaith's earshot that Eondaynth told her of her deed at the end of First Age.

When Beleriand sank after the War of Wrath, Eondaynth had risked the appearance of her dragon form and rescued Forodwaith's ancestors. For three generations, she was known as Eondaynth, the White. They had omitted the word dragon from her title to protect her. As time passed, she became a legend that was only told in tales to the younger generations of Forodwaith.

Eondaynth had never shown her dragon form since she last saved the Forodwaith's ancestors. It was the tradition of the Forodwaith in ice bay to tell the existence of Eondaynth to their chief from generations to generations. The chief was with the group who greeted them at the shores and he had seen Eondaynth before.

"What were you doing in ice bay for them to recognize you for so many generations?" asked Edarís curiously.

"Oh when I get bored under the sea… I come here and live among them for some time," said Eondaynth with a mischievous smile.

"Bored under the sea?" queried Edarís with a raised eyebrow and they both launched into laughter.

"When you could live so long, you would have done some mischievous things. I defied Ulmo's warnings for coming in contact with the races of Middle Earth. So he banished me from the sea and I was forced to live in this form with the Forodwaith for some time," explained Eondaynth.

Edarís smiled at her friend's mischievous playfulness. _Friend?_

 _Why not, brave one?_ Eondaynth watched her over the fire they shared in the tent.

 _I am honored._ Edarís shook her head softly and smiled.

 _So am I._ Eondaynth thought in return.

The Forodwaith told Eondaynth that they were in two thousand nine hundred and forty first year of third age and the darkness had started to spread in Middle Earth again. They also told her of the frightening and dreadful noises coming from the mountains of Angmar near the ice bay. Edarís was bewildered when she found out she had been away for almost two millenniums. She quickly felt sorry for having Thranduil and Legolas mourning her for so long. They decided to discuss the next step of their journey back to Greenwood.

She frowned when she thought of Greenwood for Greenwood had now become Mirkwood as told by the Forodwaith. A necromancer had established his rule at Dol Guldur and caused darkness to taint the forest surrounding it. The only safer place was the Halls of Thranduil and its surrounding forest as it was protected by the Woodland elves.

"What is the quickest route to Mirkwood?" she asked Eondaynth as she had not traveled much in Middle Earth besides Greenwood and Lórien.

"Well if I could fly… we would be there in days," replied Eondaynth in a chuckle before turning serious.

"The quickest way is through the borders of the mountains of Angmar, but we would have to pass through Carn Dûm," continued Eondaynth, frowning as she thought of Carn Dûm.

"What lies behind Carn Dûm?" asked Edarís.

"The old fortress of the Witch-King. From what the Forodwaith had told me, it would seemed the place might have been revived for some reason," replied Eondaynth.

"After the mountains of Angmar, I would have to fly us over Mount Gundabad to the south border of Grey Mountains. We can travel by foot or boat through the Forest River and it would lead us to the Halls of Thranduil," continued Eondaynth, all the while with a serious expression.

"Why don't we give Carn Dûm the element of surprise?" asked Edarís, causing Eondaynth to look at her with wide eyes.

"Are you coaxing me into doing something mischievous, mellon nín?" asked Eondaynth in return with a smirk on her face.

Both of them had traveled by foot from the ice bay to the west border of mountains of Angmar. They proceeded into the mountains and traveled from trees to trees to avoid being seen by the enemies. They hid behind large boulders when they ran out of trees, trekking on the path less traveled.

On the first night in the trees they had rested, they heard the dreadful sounds of banging and roaring coming from Carn Dûm. It was disturbing and it filled Edarís with restlessness. Even so, she had fallen into a rest as the journey on foot had tired her a little. They did not rest in the vast land between the ice bay and the border of the mountains. Eondaynth did not want to be risked getting ambushed.

It was the same night she dreamt of Thranduil on a white shore. The sight of Thranduil before her had overwhelmed her with emotions. She was even more delighted to be in his arms as he tightened his hold on her. When his lips touched hers, the flames of their love for each other reignited after such a long time. It made her longed for him even more. But she knew she was dreaming when she found herself on a white ship. Last she recalled, she did not travel with a ship but a dragon instead. When the sky in the dream darkened she knew she had to leave, so she promised Thranduil of her return and told him to aid those who needs it.

She woke up from the dream from a loud thunderous roar. Eondaynth was staring the distance at the direction of Carn Dûm. When Eondaynth turned back to her, she suggested they made a move between the trees while they can and leave the running on foot in the day when there were no trees.

It was evening again when they were close to Carn Dûm. They scouted around the rocky mountains of the capital. There were a large number of orcs and it did not look like the fortress was abandoned at all.

"We rest for tonight and plan our strategy in the day. By nightfall of tomorrow, we lay waste to Carn Dûm and made sure no orcs lived to tell their other comrades," said Eondaynth.

"It would seemed they are either planning to invade Mithlond or Rivendell with an army," said Edarís.

"Most likely Rivendell as they have orc camps in Fornost to invade Mithlond. Sleep. We will discuss more tomorrow," replied Eondaynth.

In the day, they hid above the trees and spoke through their minds mostly. Eondaynth revealed instead of breathing fire, white dragons breathe a strong cold air that could freeze anything on its path. Edarís was curious and impressed by Eondaynth's ability. Even though they had a huge advantage on the enemies of Carn Dûm, they would still need to strategize in order to make sure no news of what happened traveled out of the capital before the war started. That may prove to be a little difficult.

"I can distract the orcs surrounding the capital to pursuit after me as I lead them back into the capital. Once I am in the capital, you can seal it with an ice wall," said Edarís.

"You will only have a short amount of time to escape before I closed out the wall," said Eondaynth.

"It will do. Once we finished off the enemies, we wait for a few days for the return of any other patrols and killed them off before we leave," continued Edarís.

"Sounds like a decent plan," nodded Eondaynth.

By nightfall, Edarís had retrieved an orc blade from a pair of orc guards who were patrolling near their trees. Eondaynth went off to locate an area for her to transform into her dragon form. As soon as Edarís heard from her mind that Eondaynth was ready, she started running towards the orcs that were in the outer vicinity of the capital. It was not difficult to attract them with her golden hair flowing in the dark under the moonlight.

Orcs were accumulating as they pursuit after Edarís. She was quick on her foot and have breached a distance for them. It did not deterred the orcs from the chase. They were excited at the sight of a beautiful elf and the consequences that would befall her.

Edarís ran into the capital startling the enemies before they took their weapons out to pursuit her. In the sky, Eondaynth descended and started breathing cold air to seal the main entrance of Carn Dûm.

"There goes my escape route," muttered Edarís as she kept running along the ice wall that Eondaynth had created.

 _This would not do… she would seal the capital before I get to escape!_

Edarís leaped onto a structure and started to find her way across the capital before Eondaynth fully seal the capital. She did not bother fighting any orcs but made sure to avoid any projectiles that was coming her way. Eondaynth was making a full circle soon to the entrance of the ice wall. Edarís knew she could not make it in time as there was a mile of distance away.

"Make an ice slope!" shouted Edarís.

Eondaynth caught her idea and proceeded to breathe cold air onto the spot further in front of Edarís. She leaped onto the jagged slope created by Eondaynth and hopped from jags to jags until there were none. Eondaynth had kept the slope a distance from the ice wall she had created so none of the enemies could use it. Edarís leaped from the edge of the ice slope and onto the ice wall. Eondaynth breathed cold air to the orcs that tried to climb the slope and decided to descend further by knocking the ice slope into pieces.

"I would never forget that," huffed Edarís as she tried to catch her breath.

Before midnight, Carn Dûm had been frozen in ice. Eondaynth remained in her dragon form and layered the capital with layers of ice whenever it started to melt. Eondaynth would inform Edarís when there were patrols returning and Edarís would dispatched those orcs. They stayed and waited until no more orcs were seen returning for consecutively three days before they left and embarked their journey over Mount Gundabad.

 **TBC**

 **Just so you are not confused. The orc interrogation scene happened before Thranduil and Thorin's scene in his throne hall.**

 **Honestly, I thought I had nothing much to write for I was blank before this chapter even begin. I can't believe I sprouted the plot out of my fingertips in two days.**


	11. Aid

**I have no idea where the rush to type came from again. But I believe you readers will be delighted. Enjoy reading!**

 **11\. Aid**

It had been days since the dwarves left his kingdom. Tauriel had tended to the injured dwarf and they left soon after. When Raephen returned with news of Legolas and Tauriel trailing after the dwarves, he was not surprised. He knew during the orc interrogation that Tauriel had felt something for the youngest dwarf. And his son, young to the matters of love, had followed Tauriel because of his interest for her. It reminded him of how it was with Edarís and her sister when they were young. He waited patiently for the return of the scouts he had his commander sent to watch over the Lonely Mountains and Laketown.

"Your highness! Our scouts have returned! The dragon had left the mountains and is breathing fire onto Laketown!" reported Raephen as he ran to the throne hall with two other guards.

"Prepare our guards!" ordered Thranduil as he stood up.

Before Raephen turned around to bid his order, he stopped him.

"Still no news of Legolas and Tauriel?" asked Thranduil somberly.

"No, your highness. Should we send some scouts to track them?" asked Raephen in return.

Thranduil shook his head.

"Legolas is capable of taking care of himself. We marched to the city to aid those who needs it," said Thranduil.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Legolas and Tauriel unmounted from their horse to climb the hill before Mount Gundabad. The hill was the only place closer to the entrance of the fortress for them to scout. After Bolg tried to annihilate Kili and his companions in the city, Legolas and Tauriel had trailed Bolg when he escaped. The son of Azog had led them to Gundabad.

When Legolas and Tauriel were at the top of the hill, there were uneven boulders that hid them from being seen. Both elves watched the sight in front of them with unease as the gate was enormous and daunting.

"Gundabad…" whispered Tauriel while trying to catch her breath. "What lies beyond?"

"An old enemy. The ancient kingdom of Angmar. This fortress was once its stronghold. It is where they kept their great armories and forged their weapons of war," said Legolas.

"A light! I saw movement," said Tauriel suddenly.

"We wait for the cover of night. It is a fell place, Tauriel. In another age, our people waged war on those lands," replied Legolas gravely.

The atmosphere changed as Legolas was suddenly quiet. Tauriel noticed there was sorrow in his eyes and expression. Feeling the scrutinity from Tauriel, he looked up and returned her gaze.

"My mother was one of them who had survived the battle," murmured Legolas.

"I heard from the guards she disappeared after escaping the orc attacks from Dol Guldur very long ago," said Tauriel.

Legolas nodded solemnly.

"She was injured while protecting me… She sent me away with her horse," said Legolas as he turned to look at the horse they had left at the foot of the hill.

"Tálagor?" queried Tauriel as her eyes widened.

Legolas nodded again.

"She was with child. There is no doubt she had lost my unborn sibling for she took an arrow through her abdomen," said Legolas and his face contorted in grief as he recalled the dreadful memory.

Tauriel gasped at the horrible account.

"My father does not speak of it. There is no grave, only memories," continued Legolas.

Both of them said no more as they waited for the sky to darken.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Eondaynth flew above the Mountains of Angmar in the clouds to conceal both of them from enemies or even allies. After all, her existence was not to be known since the end of First Age. Her mother, Magas, struck a deal with Ulmo for the ability of white dragons to remain under the sea. The Vala who guarded the waters of Arda agreed in the condition that no white dragons should ever allow the races of Middle Earth to see them in their dragon form.

When they were close to Mount Gundabad, they heard the screeching sounds of birds. The clouds had become darker and darker the closer they were to the dark mountain. Eondaynth descended slightly lower and below the clouds to see the commotion. Both of them saw the birds swarming the entrance of Gundabad.

"Those are no birds…" voiced Edarís as she squinted her eyes to see the hideous flying creatures. "War-bred bats!"

 _I see two elves hiding on the hill before the entrance._ Eondaynth turned her head towards the direction she was referring to.

Edarís gasped when she saw who one of them was.

"Legolas!"

 _Who is the other elf?_

"I do not know her. She might have been born after I was brought to Valinor," replied Edarís.

 _Hold on, I can hear them speaking._

"Tell me once you have heard what they said, mellon nín," said Edarís.

Before Eondaynth could listen further, a blaring horn sounded from Gundabad. Edarís watched in horror as thousands of orcs marched out from the gate.

"Where are these armies going?" gasped Edarís, as she feared for the safety of her kingdom in Mirkwood.

 _I do not know._

"Legolas is leaving with the elleth. They should know where the enemies are headed," said Edarís.

 _We shall follow them._

As Legolas and Tauriel mounted his nana's horse towards the city of Dale, Edarís and her dragon companion flew above the skies to tail them.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

It was unfortunate that Thranduil and his guards arrived after Bard the Bowman had taken down Smaug. The archer had fired a black arrow into the dragon's weakness on his left breast near to his heart. The dark creature fell from the sky and crashed into city, which was in ruins and fire.

Thorin and his companions claimed the treasures of the mountains with their birthright. Bard had tried to negotiate with the heir of Durin that the people of Laketown deserved a portion of the treasures as settlement for the damage that the dragon had bestow upon their city over the years. Unfortunately, Thorin had been overtaken by greed and refused to share the hordes of treasures laying under the mountains.

Bard declared war on Thorin and his companions by requesting the aid of the Elven King. Thranduil agreed only as an act to frighten the dwarves of the numbers against them. He did not believe they required an army to storm into the mountains against a mere number of dwarves.

Gandalf arrived days after Thranduil had camps built. He rushed into the city spilling words of danger to Bard and the Elven King of the incoming enemies from Dol Guldur.

"You must set aside your petty grievances with the dwarves. War is coming. The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. You're all in mortal danger," said Gandalf.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bard confused.

"I can see you know nothing of wizards. They are like winter thunder on a wild wind, rolling in from a distance breaking hard in alarm. But sometimes a storm is just a storm," replied Thranduil instead.

"Your queen would have said otherwise… Thranduil," admonished Gandalf.

"Do not speak of her!" growled Thranduil as he stood up from his chair in the tent and swiped the items away from the table in front of him

Gandalf and Bard were startled by Thranduil's sudden temperament for he hardly showed them out of his kingdom. The elves who served him knew he had a temper but no one out of their kingdom had seen it until now. The words from Edarís returned to Thranduil again.

 _Remember arion. Aid those who needs it…_

"Eda… she warned me of an incoming war…" whispered Thranduil as his eyes stared into the tent cover in front of him but not really seeing at all.

"What do you mean, Thranduil?" asked Gandalf.

"When the dwarves were my guests in Mirkwood, I had a dream. She told me war is coming and that I should aid those who needs it…" explained Thranduil.

"A shared dream…" whispered Gandalf.

"What do you know of it, Mithrandir?" asked Thranduil as he turned to look at the wizard.

"That she is very much alive and here in Middle Earth," replied Gandalf with a smile.

"I hope you are right for my own sanity. What of the enemies you speak of?" asked Thranduil, switching back to the matter they were at before his outburst.

"Armies of Orcs are on the move. These are fighters, they have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength," said Gandalf as he turned to walk out of the tent.

Thranduil followed him out.

"Why show his hand now?" asked Bard as he followed both of them out.

"Because we forced him. We forced him when the company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland. The Dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor. Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the Mountain, not just for the treasure within, but for where it lies… its strategic position. This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the North. If that fell kingdom should rise again, Rivendell, Lórien, the Shire… even Gondor itself will fall," explained Gandalf as he stared at the sight of Lonely Mountains.

"These Orc armies you speak of, Mithrandir, where are they?" asked Thranduil.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Bilbo had snuck the Arkenstone out from the mountains and brought it to the Elven King, Gandalf and Bard. The following day, Thranduil and Bard brought their armies to the front of the fortress of the mountains. Bard revealed the Arkenstone in which the dwarves were shocked the heart of the mountain had fallen into the hands of elves and men. Thorin did not believe the stone was real until Bilbo came forth and admitted he had taken the stone as his fourteenth share. The dwarf king tried to throw Bilbo over the gate but Gandalf stopped him.

In the midst of waiting for Thorin to declare war on the elves and men, a crow returned with news favorable to him. He declared war on the elves and men confidently as his cousin, Dáin II Ironfoot arrived at the hill next to the mountains. Gandalf tried to dissuade Ironfoot from fighting with the elves and men by warning him the incoming attack of orcs.

Ironfoot ignored Gandalf's words and declared war on the elves. The dwarves were prepared to charge, but a loud rumble from the hill next to the city stopped them. Were-worms burst out from the hills and retreated. Swarm of orcs made their way out of the holes. The dwarves changed their formation to face the enemies whereas the elves did not move for their king did not command them to.

"The elves… will they not fight?" asked Bilbo as he stared at the elves' stilled form.

"Thranduil! This is madness!" shouted Gandalf as he tried to reach the Elven King.

Thranduil watched the dwarves charged the orcs as the words of his queen returned to him again. He touched the sword with white hilt sheathed behind him, reminiscing the times Edarís had wield it.

 _Remember arion. Aid those who needs it. Aid those who needs it…_

He commanded his guards to help the dwarves and they bid his order without questioning his judgement. Elves and dwarves fought the swarm of enemies ruthlessly.

Above the skies, Eondaynth and Edarís heard the sound of an orc horn. When Legolas and Tauriel had rode passed Mirkwood, Eondaynth deduced that the enemies were most likely heading towards the Lonely Mountains. She told Edarís and they flew ahead of both elves on the ground.

"The elves and dwarves are fighting with orcs. They do not look like the armies from Gundabad. Look! The enemy is sending the other soldiers into the city! Can we not do something?" asked Edarís desperately.

 _Ulmo is going to skin me alive… nevertheless, shall we?_

Edarís smiled in relief as her dragon companion was willing to risk her appearance to save the city.

 _Hang on tight._

Eondaynth swooped down from the skies and froze the enemies that were marching towards the city. The sight of a white dragon stunned all the crowd in the battlefield. Gandalf watched in awed as the dragon continued to blow cold breath on the enemies.

"White dragon! I have thought they perished after the War of Wrath!" shouted Gandalf in astonishment.

Thranduil was as surprised as Gandalf until his eyes caught the rider on the dragon.

"Bereth!" gasped Thranduil.

The rider turned towards him and smiled when she saw him.

 _We have a war to win, arion. I promise we will have words after this!_ Edarís thought to him.

 _Oh we shall have plenty of words, bereth nín. You have a lot to explain._ Thranduil responded tersely.

Both of them returned to the battle to cull the number of enemies. Azog had left his command post and hid in the corridors of the broken tower as soon as he saw the white dragon. He commanded his armies to aim arrows at the dragon. Fortunately, like all dragons, Eondaynth had hardened scales to protect her. In fact, her scales extended to her under belly because of her ability to be underwater.

"Aim for the trolls, Eondaynth!" shouted Edarís when she saw giant trolls coming out from the wurm holes.

 _I will seal those damn holes after I kill the trolls!_ Eondaynth hissed.

Bard led his men to defend the city with Gandalf. Eondaynth did not managed to freeze one of the giant trolls that was heading towards the city wall from the side. The troll managed to break the wall and orcs swarmed in.

"Drop me at one of the towers, mellon nín. I would be of much use down there than up here," said Edarís.

 _As you wish, brave one._

Eondaynth flew to the tower closest to them and dropped Edarís.

When Legolas and Tauriel arrived, they were astonished to see a white dragon flying in the sky and killing orcs. There were patches of ice in the battlefield that baffled them. They continued to ride into the city and stumbled upon Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" shouted Legolas.

"Legolas… Legolas Greenleaf!" called Gandalf, relieved to see the Mirkwood prince.

"There is a second army. Bolg leads a force of Gundabad orcs, they are almost upon us!" said Legolas in a rush.

"Gundabad? This is their plan all along… Azog engages our forces then Bolg sweeps in from the north," said Gandalf.

"The north? Where is the north exactly?" asked Bilbo looking around.

"Ravenhill…" said Gandalf as he turned towards the broken tower where Azog had stood.

"Ravenhill? Thorin is up there… and Fili and Kili, they are all up there!" said Bilbo fretfully.

"Gandalf, why is there a white dragon among us?" asked Legolas interrupting Bilbo's fretting moment.

"I do not know. The dragon descended from the skies when Azog sent out the giant trolls, helping us stop the city from further damage. I have no complaints as long as the dragon is on our side. As for the rider… you would be delighted to see the rider," replied Gandalf not telling Legolas that his mother had returned.

Legolas tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Legolas!"

He was shocked and turned not because his name was called but at the sound of voice he knew so well.

"Na-nana!?" gasped Legolas as Edarís crashed into his chest to embrace him.

His arms automatically wrapped around her as tears weld up in his eyes.

"Nana… nana, is it really you?" asked Legolas into Edarís' hair, not daring to lift his head away to look in case this was just an awful dream.

Edarís laughed and was in tears as well.

"Yes, yes it is me, Legolas. It is your nana," replied Edarís elatedly.

"Where have you been?" asked Legolas, finally releasing his nana so he could see her face.

His nana had not changed since he last saw her. She was still radiant and beautiful with her golden hair and illuminating features.

"We do not have time to talk. Let us get to Ravenhill," replied Edarís.

"How did you know?" asked Legolas surprised.

"I was in the skies above you in Gundabad, Legolas. I tailed both of you thinking Mirkwood was being attacked. But when both of you passed Mirkwood, my dragon friend surmised it was the Lonely Mountains that was the enemy's target," explained Edarís.

"Your dragon friend?" asked Legolas amused.

"Later, Legolas. Gandalf, good to see you. Tell Thranduil I will see him later if you see him," said Edarís as she rushed to Ravenhill with Legolas and Tauriel behind her footsteps.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Thranduil watched the bodies of his fallen kin in the city and felt overwhelmed suddenly. When Raephen found him, he ordered his commander to recall their guards. Thranduil was about to head to the battlefield to find Edarís when Gandalf rounded the corner and approached him.

"My Lord, please disperse your force to Ravenhill. The Dwarves are about to be overrun," said Gandalf.

"I have spent enough Elvish blood in defense of this accursed land. No more," replied Thranduil as he walked away.

"Thranduil! Your queen had taken Legolas and Tauriel with her to warn the dwarves. She told me to tell you she would see you later," hurried Gandalf.

Thranduil stopped walking as he turned around to stare at Gandalf with wide eyes.

"Eda? You have seen her?" asked Thranduil.

Gandalf nodded.

On the way up Ravenhill, Edarís had told Legolas and Tauriel to go ahead as she took another route, much to the reluctance of her son. She assured him that she would be fine for she was not the commander of Greenwood in the past for no reason.

Legolas and Tauriel appeared before Thorin and Dwalin at the ruins across the Ravenhill broken tower. They warned Thorin of the incoming Gundabad army. The dwarf king realized he had sent Fili and Kili into a trap. He then asked Dwalin to find his nephews in the broken tower. But it was too late. Tauriel gasped as she saw Azog held Fili across them. Legolas raised his bow aiming at Azog.

"This one dies first. Then the brother. Then you, Oakenshield. You will die last," threatened Azog.

"Go!" said Fili.

Thorin shook his head and watched with trepidation at Azog holding his nephew.

Legolas then noticed a figure moving stealthily below where Kili was standing at entrance of a corridor.

"Run!" shouted Fili and Legolas shot an arrow on Azog's hand causing him to release Fili.

Kili was shocked when an elf dashed in front of him to catch his brother.

"Can you still fight?" asked Edarís towards Fili.

Fili merely nodded in shock for he had never seen an elf as radiant as Edarís.

"Good. Pick up a sword. Let us hunt some orcs," said Edarís with a grin.

Azog roared in fury at his failed attempt to kill Fili.

"Find and kill them!" shouted Azog to his soldiers.

While Azog's soldiers turned around to bid their master's orders. The elves and dwarves across the tower rushed down the steps and headed towards the ruined structure. The screeching sound of bats made them halt their steps at the frozen river for a moment as they watched the hideous flying creatures swarmed the place they were at before. Thranduil and his guards appeared with Bilbo at the ruined platform in time to deal with the orcs that came as well. Thorin and the rest continued towards the broken tower.

The bats flew down to the battlefield in front of the mountains and terrorized Ironfoot's soldiers. Eondaynth roared in annoyance, scaring some of the bats away. She breathed cold air on the bats that had yet to reach the ground and froze them as they fell to the ground. Ironfoot told his soldiers to watch out for the dead and frozen creatures.

Thorin was ambushed by Azog when he reached the broken tower and had been forced to the frozen river where orcs came rushing. Azog gave out command to the orcs to kill Thorin. Before the enemies could reach the dwarf king, Thranduil appeared and slayed the orcs. Thorin watched in shock as the Elven King defended him.

"Are you just going to stand and watch?" asked Thranduil as he severed the head of an orc.

Thranduil's question prompted Thorin to move and help Thranduil in the fight.

At the tower, Tauriel called out for Kili and led Bolg to her. Edarís sighed in exasperation for it was a poor act to be shouting during a battle. It would attract more enemies than actually finding who you are looking for. She followed the voice of Tauriel. Fili and Kili had separated from her once they had entered into a fight with Azog's soldiers.

Edarís reached the same time Kili jumped on Bolg to stop him from dealing the final blow to a dazed and injured Tauriel. Kili fought Bolg as Edarís gathered Tauriel slightly away from the fight. Tauriel screamed when Bolg had Kili on his knee to pierce the dwarf prince's heart with his mace. Edarís rushed towards Bolg and grabbed his mace then swung herself behind him, effectively disarmed the mace from Bolg. The orc leader roared in anger, dropped Kili and picked up his mace to fight Edarís.

 _How I wish I had my sword…_

Edarís fought Bolg as an injured Kili crawled towards Tauriel. Both Kili and Tauriel did not have time to comprehend when Edarís tried to push the orc leader down the hill but was grabbed by him causing both of them to tumble down the stairs. That was when Legolas saw from across the ruined tower he was at. His attention was taken away by the shake of his tower as a giant troll knocked on it. Edarís flipped up from her back and faced Bolg as he approached her.

Legolas watched in fear as his nana was weaponless. He tried to notch an arrow only to find out he was out of them. His heart hammered wildly at the thought of losing his nana again. He turned down to look at the giant troll below him and decided to jumped down pierced the head of the creature. The dazed troll was then manipulated by Legolas to knock down the tower he was at.

Edarís dodged as Bolg tried to slam his mace on her. The orc leader saw Legolas coming towards him and decided to charge the prince instead. They fought relentlessly on the unstable tower that had turned into a bridge.

Above them, Thorin fought Azog on the frozen river while Thranduil managed the other orcs coming after them. One of the orcs managed to bypass the Elven King and knocked Thorin off his feet causing him to skid to the edge of the frozen waterfall. Thorin pierced the neck of the orc with his knife and threw him over the edge. The orc fell behind Bolg and shattered the bricks beneath his feet. Bolg tumbled backwards into the tower covered by broken rubbles. Legolas watched as another orc tried to finish Thorin. He was about to throw his sword and pierce the heart of the creature when his adar appeared and beheaded the foul creature.

"Legolas! Give me your sword!" shouted Edarís.

Legolas threw his sword to his nana as Bolg jumped up from behind him. He withdrew his knives to defend himself. Thranduil helped Thorin up as they stood to faced Azog. Suddenly, the sound of orc horn echoed from behind Azog and he grinned. An army of orcs and wargs appeared at the horizon behind him.

Upon hearing the sound, Edarís turned to Legolas.

"Can you handle him, Legolas?" asked Edarís.

"Yes, nana. Go do what you have to," replied Legolas as he dodged Bolg's attack.

 _Eondaynth! I need your help!_ Edarís called out to her dragon companion in thought.

Edarís heard the arrival of Eondaynth before she even saw her.

 _Hop on._

Edarís leaped on the back of the dragon as they flew off high above towards the incoming army of the enemies.

 _It would be very easy for me to just finish off the orc leader. Should I help them?_ Eondaynth asked.

 _No, this is their fight. Let us hurry and stop the army ahead._ Edarís replied.

Thranduil watched the dragon flew over them with his queen on it. He felt the urge to follow both of them. Thorin noticed his dilemma and turned to him.

"Go. I can manage here," said Thorin.

Thranduil turned to Thorin and watched his expression. Thorin bowed his head and held his arm across his chest. For the first time, the dwarf king showed respect to the Elven King. Thranduil nodded wordlessly as he sprinted towards the horizon. Azog ignored the Elf King as he focused on Thorin.

Not long after Thorin and Azog engaged into their fight that the eagles came with Radagast and Beorn. Eondaynth breathed a wall of ice to stop the army from heading towards the frozen river. The eagles descended low and picked off some of the enemies and dropped them. Beorn jumped from the eagle he was on and transformed into a huge bear to fight. Eondaynth flew to the back of the army and breathed another ice wall to trap them from escaping. Thranduil and his guards leaped over the ice wall to battle the enemies as well.

The tide of the war had favored the elves, dwarves and men but not without sacrifices. Thorin had perished along Azog in their fight. A sword into his chest near his heart. Bilbo was the one who found him lying on the steps near the frozen river. Legolas found Tauriel with Kili and he helped the dwarf carry Tauriel back to the city.

When the enemies at the field near Ravenhill were either being killed or had escaped, Eondaynth landed on the field as Edarís came down from the dragon. Thranduil moved unconsciously towards her. She turned and they were face to face for the first time since that horrid day she had laid on the top of the post waiting for death to claim her. Eondaynth flew off to give them the moment they needed and went to finish the remaining enemies that had escaped. Thranduil and Edarís stared at each other for a moment that felt too long as emotions overwhelmed their hearts.

"Meleth nín…" whispered Thranduil.

 **TBC**


	12. Last

**I think I have dragged all of you through a roller coaster ride and it is about time I finish this story to give all of you the peace of mind you have sought the moment you started reading. It will officially end in this chapter.**

 **It has been an enlightening journey for me to expand my knowledge in Tolkien's work. He built a world many of us would have wished we were able to explore in real life. He wrote stories many of us wished to be apart of it. I dedicated this chapter to the late J.R.R. Tolkien for his dedication in his work and passion in giving the best to his readers.**

 **There is an explicit scene in this chapter.**

 **12\. Last**

The moment Thranduil called her in the endearment she had longed to hear, she broke into a run and was enveloped in his arms without hesitation. The warmth had felt better than it was from the dream they had shared. Almost two millenniums apart, so much time lost and so much more needed to mend their sorrowed hearts. But in that moment, it was enough.

"Thranduil, oh arion… I have missed you so much…" whispered Edarís, her voice hoarse from the raw emotions that had weld up.

"Oh Eru! My heart has finally been returned to me," breathed Thranduil as he smelled the unique scent that she had always carried and tightened his hold on her.

"I am sorry it took so long… I di-"

"Shh, bereth nín. Allow me a little more time in the comfort of your presence before anything else," hushed Thranduil as he closed his eyes to savor the moment.

Their bond hummed in content within their souls as their physical bodies bathed in the warmth of each other's presence. There was no words to describe their feelings other than divine and heavenly. If they could stay in the embrace forever, their world would be perfect and completed.

Edarís smoothed and flattened her hand against Thranduil's torso, feeling the rhythm of his heartbeat underneath her palm. The times they shared their solitude and comfort in Emyn Duir returned. The familiarity of her in his arms elate his heart. He had not felt so eased since he lost her.

Their moment of bliss was disturbed when they heard a feminine voice called Edarís. Thranduil frowned and opened his eyes to glare at the intruder who had interrupted their most precious moment. Edarís released herself from the embrace and turned her head to look at the lady. Thranduil registered the look of recognition on her expression as she fully removed herself from him. He inwardly groaned at the loss of contact as his hands were tempted to draw her back into him again. But he did not and convinced himself they would have more of those moments to come.

Silently, he watched the lady approached them in a tranquil manner.

"Eondaynth," called Edarís as she bent half her body with an arm across her chest as a gesture of respect.

"There is no need for such formality from you, brave one," said Eondaynth with her lips upturned at one of the corners.

 _Brave one?_ Thranduil thought in curiosity of how Edarís had earned that title.

 _Is she not?_ Eondaynth asked and startled Thranduil as his eyes widened at the voice in his mind.

Suddenly, the clockwork in Thranduil's mind pieced the puzzles together. Eondaynth was the white dragon for only dragons other than the holders of powerful magic like Galadriel, can speak to anyone through their minds.

"Thank you for risking Ulmo's wrath to aid us in this battle," said Edarís as she smiled thankfully at her dragon companion.

"He will forgive me, or… banished me to live in this form again for a few centuries…" grimaced Eondaynth.

"You can come and live with us if it happens," offered Edarís.

"Be prepared then, brave one. I might drop by anytime," replied Eondaynth with a mischievous smile.

"This is farewell then…" said Edarís with a heavy heart.

Eondaynth nodded with sad smile. Her eyes moved and focused on the elf behind Edarís. Thranduil bowed his head slightly and crossed his arm on his chest. Eondaynth bowed her head in return before turning around and walked towards the open field with littered corpses of enemies. Suddenly, she broke into a sprint and leaped before transforming into a dragon. She ascended into the air without effort. Thranduil's guards watched in wonderment for they had not known dragons could transform to resemble a human.

 _We will meet again someday._

Edarís heard the words from Eondaynth before the dragon had completely vanished above the clouds. Thranduil drew her back into his chest but with her back against his torso as his right arm snaked around her waist. She turned her head to the left to glance at her beloved king. He moved her hair behind her ear with his left hand and put his lips at the hairline near her forehead. He gave the spot a tender kiss. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of his lips on her skin. It had been ages.

"I am afraid we may have to move now," whispered Thranduil as he leaned his right cheek on her hairline. "The guards are getting restless to go home."

"Home…" whispered Edarís, slightly not believing she was finally going back.

"Yes, meleth nín. Our home," replied Thranduil as he led her away from the field.

In the city, Bard had reunited with his children and was relieved they were unharmed. Legolas had taken Tauriel to a tent the elves had set up for healing after the battle. Legolas had another healer tended to Kili since he would not leave Tauriel's side. He watched them emotionlessly but his heart said otherwise. He was saddened that his affection for Tauriel was not reciprocated.

His attention was shifted away when he heard the voice of his nana outside the tent with Gandalf. When a third voice joined the conversation, it would seem his adar had found his nana as well. He moved to the entrance of the tent to watch them. Even though his adar wore an impassive façade, he could see his adar's spirit was definitely lifted at the return of his nana. Perhaps he would be fine from his heart break for if Tauriel was his chosen one, he would be as devastated as his adar was when his nana had disappeared.

"Legolas," called Edarís as she saw her son standing at the entrance of the healer's tent.

"Nana," greeted Legolas as he moved forward to embrace her.

"Oh Eru, I have missed you so much," mumbled Edarís into Legolas' chest.

"I have missed you too, nana… far too long," replied Legolas, still having his arms around her, feeling the familiar warmth she had always exuded.

"Let us go home after we are done here. I have too much to tell both your adar and you," said Edarís as she released herself from the embrace to look at her son.

Legolas smiled and nodded.

When all the elves who had perished in the battle had been accounted for, they were buried along the Celduin. Even though elves fade and turned into dust after a while, it would be a horrible scene for the people of Laketown, to watch the fallen elves placed along the river instead of buried.

The men had also buried their own along the river, whereas the dwarves had brought their fallen close to the Lonely Mountain to bury them. The dwarves would have a matter in their hands to resolve for who would sit on the throne of Erebor since Thorin had perished. There were two heirs of Durin but only one could ascend the throne.

Thranduil could not be bothered by the affairs of dwarves and had announced he would depart the day after the burial ceremony. It was then Tauriel approached the king and queen to pardon her return for she would prefer to remain in the city. Thranduil was about to demand for Tauriel to return with them when Edarís held the elbow of her king's arm.

"Tauriel, daughter of forest," called Edarís.

Tauriel turned her attention to the queen and bowed her head.

"Why do you stay?" asked Edarís even though she knew the answer.

"Your majesty, I… I want to stay for Kili," replied Tauriel, suddenly feeling embarrassed at her confession.

Edarís could see from the corner of her eyes the reaction of her son when he heard of Tauriel's words. She sympathized with her son but she knew in her heart Tauriel was not for him and perhaps he knew it too but did not want to admit the truth for losing an interest to a dwarf, no less.

"Have you thoroughly talk to the young dwarf?" asked Edarís instead.

"No, we-"

"What happens when he passes? What of his companions? Do they accept both for you?" fired Edarís with all the important questions one should think about before committing a huge decision.

"I… I do not have answers to those questions, your majesty," replied Tauriel bleakly.

"I do not object the union between both of you… but this decision should not be taken lightly. It is an oath of a lifetime, young one. I suggest you talk to your dwarf tonight and come home with us. Once they have sorted out their problems, he can seek you out in Mirkwood. In the meantime, you should take the time and thought this through in your own home without any _influences_ ," explained Edarís emphasizing on the last word which was meant for her son as she turned to look at Legolas and he caught her eyes in understanding.

"Yes, your majesty…" said Tauriel as she excused herself.

"Well, I did not know my queen can be persuasive without trying too hard at all," voiced Thranduil with a chuckle.

"Did I not persuade you much back in the olden days, arion?" asked Edarís in a jest and smile.

 _I am having a talk with Legolas._

Thranduil heard her and nodded softly.

"Let us take a walk, Legolas," said Edarís as she turned towards her son.

Legolas watched her nana with apprehension but held his arm out nevertheless. Edarís grabbed onto his son's elbow as they walked out from the tent. Both of them walked out from the city and towards the river where they had buried their kin. Edarís sat against a rock with her legs stretched out when she decided to stop and Legolas stood awkwardly on the side.

"Nana…" called Legolas as he could not bear the silence between them since they left the tent.

"My dear son, come here," said Edarís as she gestured for him to lie down on her thighs like how he used to when he was younger.

Without hesitation, Legolas slid his body onto the ground and rested his head on her thigh. He had missed spending such moments with her. As he grew older, he had found it embarrassed to do so for he was afraid the ellith would have laughed at him for still being so close to his nana for an adult. However, since she had disappeared he had wished he had more moments like such and felt he had been foolish for thinking about those ellith. He should never have forsaken his mother's love for just his pride.

"Have your adar told you how we became lovers?" asked Edarís, breaking the silence after stroking her son's hair for a few times.

"Yes… when you disappeared," replied Legolas, realizing his nana's intention.

"When we are young, we think we love because they are different or special. But you would knew when the one meant for you appears before you, Legolas," said Edarís.

"I… I understand now. Since your return, the void in my heart had lessened and I felt I had been foolish for trying to cover the void by seeking love," said Legolas, looking towards the starry night.

"It does not mean you should not seek love, but do not hurt yourself when your heart already know the answer before it even began," said Edarís.

"Nana, I cannot go back…" said Legolas suddenly.

"I know, your adar know as well. Someday you would have to leave us, it was not in your nature to stay in Mirkwood forever. We knew as you grew. You are so free-spirited that your soul cannot just stay in one place for very long. You have stayed with us for quite some time, Legolas," said Edarís.

"I feel foolish for you have just returned and I am now planning to leave. What of the stories you were meant to tell adar and me?" asked Legolas somberly.

"It is a promise then. Come back for them when you find your way," said Edarís before she continued with mirth. "I will keep your adar in place as well, worry not."

Legolas chuckled.

"I will be here when you return, my son," said Edarís.

They heard the footsteps before Thranduil arrived.

"We will both be here when you return," said Thranduil.

"Adar?" queried Legolas as he watched his adar in a new light for his adar would not had allowed him to leave before his nana's return.

"Go to the North. Meet with the Dunedain. There is a young Ranger among them. His father, Arathorn, was a good man. His son may grow to be a great one," explained Thranduil.

"What is his name?" asked Legolas.

"He is known in the wild as Strider. His true name, you must discover for yourself," replied Thranduil.

The next day, the elves returned to their homeland except for the prince. He said his farewells to his adar and nana before turning to Tauriel and gave her an embrace. The gesture spoke volumes for she knew Legolas meant this would be the last time they would see each other as companions. When he returned, she might not be in Mirkwood any longer.

The dwarves had a thorough discussion among themselves. It was obvious that neither Fili nor Kili knew how to run a kingdom. Ironfoot decided to stay and train one of them to ascend the throne. He asked them to think through the night who would be the king under the mountain. The brothers sat down in their chamber over a night speaking of younger times and Thorin. Suddenly, Kili realized he had never wanted to rule a kingdom. His heart longed for something else or rather someone else instead. He made his choice and persuaded his brother to take the throne. Seeing his brother's pained expression when Tauriel was brought up, Fili reluctantly agreed to ascend the throne with the condition his brother would be in his council. Kili whole-heartedly agreed.

A month later, they had a coronation ceremony which they had invited the elves of Mirkwood to attend. Thranduil attended with Edarís and their guards, in which one of them was Tauriel. Kili was more than delighted to see her among them. It was that evening he professed his love for her and asked her if she would allow him to court her. Tauriel readily accepted his courtship. After spending a month in her homeland thinking about her choices, she had made up her mind she would follow Kili to the ends of time. Even if Kili had to die before her, she would accompany him and sail to the west when the time comes.

After Bilbo returned to the Shire, the darkness in Mirkwood did not go away as spiders still invaded their land. It was then Thranduil and Edarís knew the war was far from over. They did not know when Sauron would return for they did not know who had the One Ring as well. Instead of guessing and waiting for the return of Sauron, Edarís forged alliances with the elves of Rivendell and Lothlórien whereas Thranduil forged alliances with the men of Dale and the dwarves under the Lonely Mountain. She became the ambassador for Mirkwood as she traveled between the elven kingdoms to strengthen their unity. Elrond and Galadriel were always delighted to have Edarís in their kingdom whenever she was visiting.

At the beginning, Thranduil was reluctant to allow Edarís to travel as an ambassador for he was afraid she might be ambushed by the increased of orcs running in the forest. Edarís managed to assure Thranduil of her safety as she underwent training every day when she was in Mirkwood. She would bring their best guards with her during the travels as well. Besides being an ambassador, Edarís was also apart of their guards' council meetings which she would provide advices when required.

It was one of the travels that she returned from that Thranduil decided to broach the subject of their unborn child they had lost during that horrid day. Since her return during the Battle of the Five Armies, he have had thoughts of another child but he feared she was not ready for the trauma he had went through.

"Eda…" called Thranduil as he approached her on their bed.

She was dressed in her night gown, preparing to rest.

"Yes, arion?" asked Edarís, noting the way Thranduil's body language was uneased.

"I… Can we talk about… about Iestil?" asked Thranduil warily, awaiting a meltdown.

"Iestil… if it had been a daughter…" whispered Edarís in a daze before a tear fell from her eye.

Thranduil quickly gathered her into his arms, wrapping her as tight as he could without hurting her.

"Let it out, Eda… I know you have n- No, neither have both of us mourn for her," whispered Thranduil hoarsely as emotions choked up in his throat.

It was a gasp before sobs were prominently heard from Edarís. Thranduil held her as they grieved for their lost child for the first time. Tears stained both of their cheeks as they sought comfort in each other's presence. Hours later, they emerged from the cocoon they wrapped themselves in and laid facing each other as they spoke of the future.

"These halls are quiet… What would it have been for an elfing to be running around them?" mused Thranduil, though the question were more for himself.

Edarís chuckled at his indiscretion.

"Do you want another child, arion?" asked Edarís in return.

"Only if it would not hurt you and that you want it as well," replied Thranduil as he stroke her cheek tenderly.

"I would love to bear your child, Thranduil. But not until this evilness has been dealt with in our lands," said Edarís as she traced her thumb on his lips.

She had always admired Thranduil's good-looking and striking features. Even though it was not his beauty that had captured her heart, but she could not deny he was a very handsome ellon when she first met him.

Thranduil held onto the hand that had lingered on his lips and kissed it softly. The touch of her soft skin on his lips seemed to have ignited a desire in him as he brought his head up and dipped to capture her soft lips. It was just a feathery touch until she slipped her tongue out to lick his lower lip. Desire surged as he closed his eyes and delved into the passion they both shared.

He slipped his tongue in her mouth and explored the cavern he had missed so much over the ages. Their lips moved against another as tongues touched, fought and intertwined. When they broke apart, their breaths were heavy and loud in their ears. The world around them had disappeared for they only had eyes for each other.

They were lost in the dynamics that who took whose clothes off as they were immersed in kissing everywhere they could land their lips on each other's body. Each touch ignited the deep burning amber in their souls into a fire they had longed for. When they were completely bared to each other, Thranduil hovered above her as he watched her face with so much longing and love. She felt tears pricked the corners of her eyes at the overwhelming sensation. She must have returned the expression for he smiled so radiantly at her before diving down to capture her swollen lips again.

He smoothed his hand from the back of her head to the crevice of her neck. When his hand reached the mount on her chest, he grabbed hold of it and squeezed it gently causing a moan to emit from her. It was one of the most wonderful sound he had heard. His thumb stimulated her nipple in a motion of circle before flicking it upwards causing her to gasp into his mouth.

They broke the kiss as he lowered himself to capture the nub between his fingers. Her hands tightened around his arms as he pleasured her breasts and nipples relentlessly. They had barely started and she was in a mess under his hands for he felt wetness on the sides of her thighs near her arousal when his knee had touched it accidentally. He moaned at the feeling of warmness leaking from her.

"Arion, please…" whispered Edarís, lost in the desire her husband had unleashed upon her.

"You are so ready for me, bereth… so ready…" moaned Thranduil as two of his fingers slipped into her.

Edarís arched her back causing his fingers to slip further into her and she moaned so loud, the guards outside their chamber would have most probably heard it. Vaguely, they heard the footsteps moved away. They would not have cared for they were too immersed in each other.

Thranduil slipped his fingers out and pushed himself up with his knees kneeled on the bed. He then pulled Edarís up and had her legs wrapped around his waist while he supported her weight against him.

"Are you ready, bereth?" asked Thranduil huskily.

The moment she nodded he caught her lips in passionate kiss and slid her down into his arousal. They both moaned into each other's mouths. Their bond came alive as their bodies connected and they felt each other's desires so imminently he would have exploded if she moved.

"Hold on… too long… far too long!" gasped Thranduil as he felt Edarís moved against him slightly.

Her move had propelled him into a frenzy as he began to move by supporting her weight with his arms on her bottom. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist to leverage herself.

"Forgive me, bereth nín. I will not last!" hissed Thranduil into her ear.

"Neither will I… come for me, meleth," whispered Edarís hoarsely in return.

"Dear Eru! Eda!" shouted Thranduil as he shot his load into her and all he heard was his name and her moans as she flooded his arousal with her orgasm.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

When Legolas returned to Mirkwood along with Aragorn and Gollum in the year three thousand and nine, Edarís knew the war against them had finally started. The enemy would make his moves in the very near future. Therefore, it did not come as a surprise when orcs attacked their kingdom in search of Gollum in the year three thousand and eighteen. While there were no casualties for them as they were very well prepared, Gollum had escape during the commotion.

Reluctantly, Thranduil sent Legolas and a few guards with him to Rivendell to inform Elrond of the tidings. He knew his son would be on the journey very soon for Elrond and Galadriel had informed them the appearance of One Ring in the hands of Bilbo which he had then given it Frodo to safe keep.

That year the fellowship of the ring was formed and set out their journey to destroy the ring in Mordor. Both Thranduil and Edarís worried for their son as there were no news of them until the fellowship reached Lothlórien, which Galadriel sent a letter to inform the wellbeing of Legolas. But the worry did not stop for the journey had not ended and they prayed to Eru to protect their son during this perilous journey.

While Legolas was on his journey, Mirkwood prepared themselves for the invasion that would follow. True enough, the forces of Dol Guldur invaded Mirkwood in the year three thousand and nineteen on fifteen of March. The dwarves and men under the Lonely Mountain had intercepted forces of the Easterlings that were also meant for Mirkwood. There was a long battle under the trees where Thranduil and Edarís forced the enemies back. The forest was set on fire by the enemies during the battle. Nevertheless, Mirkwood was victorious but not without casualties. After all there were thousands of elves and orcs in the battle.

As if Eru had answered their prayers, they received news of Legolas when they received the invitation of Aragorn's coronation after the war. As Mirkwood was still recovering from the battle under trees, Thranduil and Edarís could not attend the coronation but had sent their congratulations and best wishes for Aragorn.

Aragorn and Arwen's betrothal was not the only joyful news after the war. Thranduil announced that Edarís was with child the following year. Legolas was delighted with the news when it had reached him while he was traveling with Gimli to Fangorn Forest and the Glittering Caves. He invited Gimli to return to Mirkwood, which the dwarf as usual begrudgingly accepted even though he was very willing to go.

Sídhon was born in the last year of third age. The name symbolized the meaning peace which was relevant to the times they were living in for the war was over and times of peace had been bestow upon Middle Earth. Legolas doted on his little brother as much as his adar and nana did. Sídhon did not lack love when it comes to his family. He was taught everything he needed to know from history to battlefield. He had grown into a fine warrior and was a captain among the guards in Mirkwood.

When Aragorn passed on the year of one hundred and twenty in fourth age, Legolas had informed his adar and nana of his wishes to sail with Gimli. Both of them were sad to let him go but knew it was what their son needed to do. They bid farewell to him and promised they will see him in Valinor in the near future.

Sídhon knew his adar and naneth were stalling from sailing to the west for his sake when his brother had sailed. He took a year to learn all he could about running a kingdom. The following year he told his adar he was ready to ascend the throne if they wished to sail. Thranduil gladly relinquished his title as King of Northern Greenwood and crowned Sídhon the next king. A month after the coronation, Thranduil and Edarís sailed to Valinor.

Sídhon continued his adar's reign and watched over Ithillien on behalf of his brother. When almost all elves had sailed for Valinor, he remained among the last few elves who made sure all elves were accounted for before he took the last ship in Mithlond, where he knew his adar, nana and brother were waiting for him.

 **-The End-**

Iestil - Wish (iest) Female (il) (iest+il)

Sídhon - Peace (sîdh) Male (on) (sîdh+on)


End file.
